


Funny Little Thing Called Love

by Pishposh86



Category: Umm Hiddlesworth :)
Genre: Chris In Love Tom In Denial Oh My Lawd, Denial, Don't Judge Me, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Naughtiness, Oh God Yes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pishposh86/pseuds/Pishposh86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Is Married To Elsa<br/>But As Time Goes By He Realizes Couples Can Fall Out Of Love<br/>Or Do They. Chris Has Always Felt A Certain Way Ever Since He Met Tom On The Set Of Thor And The Feeling Won't Diminish. So Is Chris Falling Out Of Love With Elsa Or Just Falling In Love With Someone Else...Only Does This Person Feel The Same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's The Word: Ahh Yes Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted To Try A Little Hiddlesworth  
> So Here We Go :)  
> Plus I Wanted A Break From My Other Story :)

"You Got It Bad...Don't You" 

Chris Jumped at the voice behind him. He turned slowly to see Robert and the rest of the Avengers gang behind him. Chris gave a nervous smile and slipped his hands in his pockets. He had obviously been caught...but when he was thinking of the words to explain nothing came out. Then again if they had been watching long enough the kind of already got the hint.

"What are you talking about" Chris replied nervously rubbing the nape of his neck. He Always did that when he felt nervous

"Really God Of Thunder" Robert replied with a cocked eyebrow

Chris's lip twitched "Really"

"Ugh Chris, Tom has only been in that interview for 10 minuets. For those past 10 minuets you have been watching like a hawk. Pun not intended Renner" Robert replied crossing his arms

"Intended pun ignored" Jeremy called out from behind Scarlett 

"I'm just looking out for Tom...and I'm interested in what the interview is about. That's all...nothing more nothing less" Chris replied defiantly 

"Okay unless Tom is going to be tortured after the interview there is no need to watch or look out for him. Also I'm pretty sure Tom will be giving you the 411 once his interview is done" Evans said leaning against the wall with a smirk

"Ugh whatever...you guys talk all you want. I don't need to say anything else. Oh shut up he's coming" Chris replied shrinking back as Tom began to approach the cast backstage

"Hey guys how's it going" Tom asked with a huge smile

"Damn that smile...damn it to hell" Chris thought clearing his throat

"Pretty good Tom...so the interview go alright" Scarlett asked hugging Tom with a smile

Tom's long arms wrapped around Scarlett and for some strange reason Chris felt a little well jealous."Eh the usual...nothing out of the norm. So how did all of your interviews go"

"Pretty much the same...so guys what's the plan after we blow this joint" Robert asked adjusting his coat

"I don't really have anything planned...well unless you count motel room and room service big plans" Tom replied with his signature smile and laugh

"Well then a night on the town it is" Evans said patting Tom on the back

"Chris what do you say...night out on the town sound alright" Chris asked with a smile

"Uh yeah yeah sounds great" Chris replied nervously

Tom scrunched his nose up "Chris are you alright...you've been rather quiet"

"I'm fine just a lot on my mind that I got lost in thought. But yes a night out on the town sounds nice" Chris replied softly

"Great...well I will see you guys later. Give me a call when we are going to meet up" Tom replied as he hugged Evans

"Chris...I'll see you later. Right?" Tom said wrapping his arms around Chris into a warm hug

Chris loved his hugs...they were the best. How he wished he could stay wrapped up in that embrace.

"Of course...if anything I'm pretty sure I'll be the one calling you to let you know about tonight" Chris replied with a chuckle

"Ehehe alright then I'll wait for your call...bye" Tom smiled as he waved goodbye to everyone

Why did he have to feel this way? Why did Tom have to be so breathtaking? Most of all why wouldn't the feeling going away? He was a father and a married man...happily married or so he thought. But he couldn't help the feeling in his gut every time Tom smiled at him or spoke to him. The feeling he got just a few minuets ago being in his arms...even though he was pretty sure the hug was strictly friendship.

"Earth to Chris...hello" Scarlett said waving a hand in front of Chris's face

"Sorry" Chris replied still a bit distracted

"We are leaving" Scarlett said with a chuckle

"Sorry I wasn't___" Chris was cut off 

"Paying attention...yeah we noticed. You eyes were to busy on Tom's ass" Robert replied with smirk

Chris rolled his eyes

"Told you he has it bad" Robert said walking ahead of everyone and out the building


	2. Phone Calls And Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had Enough Time For Another Chapter  
> :) :)

Chris's hand shook and he exhaled deeply "Oh my god get it together Jesus. You are just calling to let him know about where we are meeting. You are not calling him for a date...geez"

Why was this so difficult? He felt stupid...like a 15 year old boy crushing on the most popular girl in school stupid. He had been staring at his Iphone for 5 minuets trying to muster up the nerve to call Tom. Why was this so hard...he had called Tom many times before. Then again this time was different...he had finally come to terms with how he felt about Tom. Now it felt like everything was different.

"Screw it...I'm doing this" Chris whispered to himself grabbing his Iphone.

Chris scrolled through his numbers until he finally landed on Tom's. Pushing the name the phone dialed and began to ring.

"Hello Chris" Tom answered with a chuckle

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat...that voice was like velvet "Tom...how are you? Were you busy"?

"No not at all...I was just watching some TV. I just got out of the shower and now I'm unwinding...so I guess you are calling about where we are meeting tonight" Tom responded adjusting his phone to the other ear

"Yeah. We decided upon meeting at a local restaurant...then checking out the club scene. So you up to it"? Chris replied with a smile

"Of course. Give me 10 minuets...my goodness how rude of me. You don't mind picking me up do you"? Tom replied with a smile

Chris bit his lip. Alone in a car with Tom...damn it all

"Of course not...I was about to get ready myself. Just text me when you are ready and I'll head on over" Chris replied still biting on his lower lip

"Wonderful. I'll see you later then" Tom replied with a chuckle then hanging up

Chris let out a deep sigh. For a moment he closed his eyes so he could picture that beautiful smile on the other end of the line. That man was to be the death of him. Chris knew it was just Tom...but ever since Chris had come to terms about how he felt about Tom it seemed like everything was different. Chris knew he felt a certain way about Tom ever since they first met.

The moment that British son of a bitch came up to him and shook his hand. That damn bloody smile, those black unruly curls, and of course those piercing blue eyes that burned a hole right into his soul. The moments that Tom would talk to him and he felt like a damn tongue tied teenager when he tried to talk back. He knew was in deep...he knew he was in deeper when he was making love to his wife and all his pictured was Tom. These feelings he felt he knew they were wrong...he was married, he was a father. But at that moment when he was reaching his orgasm...just picturing Tom writhing in pleasure beneath and he was done for.

He hated that someone had that kind of power over him...but at the same time he relished in the fact that Tom was the one to have that power over him. What killed him was that the person who was supposed to make him feel that way no longer did. His wife.

Chris had just pulled his hair back into a decent ponytail until his phone chimed his text tone

READY WHEN YOU ARE- Tom

Chris smiled like an idiot and began to type back

ALRIGHT MATE BE THERE IN 10- Chris

WONDERFUL DARLING- Tom

Now he was grinning like an idiot. He kept looking at the word DARLING over and over again.

SEE YOU IN A FEW MATE- Chris

Chris grabbed his coat and gave himself one last look over in the mirror and let out a deep sigh

"You can do this...alone in a car with Tom. You can do this...don't make yourself look like a complete twat" Chris thought to himself 

Chris grabbed his keys and walked out the door. He could do this...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Are Enjoying So Far  
> Also Thanks For The Kudos   
> Very Much Appreciated :)


	3. Heaven On The Dance Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter...because my son fell asleep early

I'M OUTSIDE- Chris

BE RIGHT OUT- Tom

Chris felt his palms sweating. He felt nervous and for some strange reason like he was about to puke. Ugh he felt ridiculous. Chris moved a blonde strand of hair from his face and looked up. His breath hitched in his throat.

"Damn it" Chris exhaled

Tom walked out looking amazing. His long legs being hugged by a pair of black skinny jeans and his torso being displayed beautiful by a dark blue v neck long sleeve. His unruly curls curling beautifully around his forehead and neck. He was just simply stunning. Chris got so caught up in Tom's beauty that it wasn't till he heard Tom knocking on the window.

"Chris I can't get in unless you unlock the door" Tom said smiling through the window

"Oh shit sorry about that" Chris replied nervously as he pushed the button on the passenger door unlocking Tom's door

"Thanks...say are you alright. Looks like you kind of went into your own world just a while ago" Tom asked placing his hand on Chris's shoulder

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat. What was it about this man's touch that made his blood boil and make him think the most inappropriate thoughts. 

"Chris" Tom whispered softly

"I'm sorry Tom. Its just lately I've had a lot on my mind and I'm sorry if it seems like I'm dead to the world but I can't help it. Don't mean to be a buzz kill" 

Tom chuckled softly "Don't be silly you aren't a buzz kill and hey listen if you ever want to get something off your chest. You can't always come to my hotel or call me. Or I can come to you"

Chris smiled sweetly "Thanks mate...well now how bout we head out"

"Yes let's getting kind of weird just sitting here in front of a hotel" Tom smiled putting on his seat belt

The drive felt like it didn't last that long. However the feeling of Chris holding his breath and trying his best not to look or say something stupid took forever. At one point during the drive Chris almost let it slip about how he truly felt about Tom but luckily Tom was to distracted with the city lights to pay close attention.

Chris and Tom made their way into the restaurant and quickly found everyone sitting at a table in the back

"Well I'll be damned they finally made it...you guys stop at Asgard or something" Robert joked sipping his drink

"Oh Robert ever in the joking mood I see" Tom replied taking a seat next to Scarlett

Everyone was here except Mark who was tending to some personal issues back home. They were in New York for at least a week until off to London for more press. Tom was the most excited about that being able to be back home for at least a while was much needed. Chris on the other hand was more excited about when they would hit Tokyo...uh he loved the scenery there.

"So guys what's everyone ordering" Robert asked his nose buried in a menu

Chris lifted his head slowly to see Tom's face. His looked adorable...his eyebrows furrowed deep in thought. His lips pursed into a thin line as his blue eyes grazed the menu. 

"Chris what are you having" Evans asked breaking Chris from his thoughts

"Umm I'm not sure yet...Tom what are you having" Chris asked looking across the table at Tom

Tom shot up in his seat "Gee I"m not sure either. I guess I'm open to suggestions"

After the waitress came and took everyone's order and even suggesting something for Tom dinner was now served. Everyone was laughing and sharing stories about behind the scene moments and of course the typical you think your costume is bad stories. Chris looked towards Tom's direction and could help but smile...Tom's laugh was infectious. Tom caught Chris glancing at him and smiled with a wink. Chris felt himself blushing but tried his best to try and appear non nonchalant about the whole thing. Robert and Evans caught the exchanged looks but decided to not utter a word in the manner.

Once everyone was done it was time to head to location two of the night. It was a local night club called Heaven. It was filled with people dancing to the sound of loud club music and the voice of the deejay could be heard echoing toward out the entire club. The whole gang walked in and found a spot to sit and relax and share a few drinks. Chris couldn't help but smile at Tom bopping his head to the music. Chris knew that Tom was about ready to get up and go mad on the dance floor.

"Tom how about a dance" Scarlett said loudly over the music getting up from her seat

"Oh I would love to" Tom replied grabbing Scarlett from the hand and all but running towards the dance floor

Chris watched as Tom and Scarlett danced. Tom's hands around her waist and Scarlett's arms looping around his neck as the danced to the pulsating music in the club.

"Your going to burn holes into their souls if you keep staring at them like that" Robert said loudly moving over to the seat next to Chris

"Do you always have to give me the 3rd degree" Chris asked with a cocked eyebrow

"Why not? I don't have anything else better to do" Robert replied sarcastically

"It's true he doesn't. Its all bad puns and sarcasm with this guy" Jeremy replied sipping his drink

"Don't you have a balcony you should be watching over somewhere" Robert shot back

Evans laughed but quickly closed his mouth when Renner glared daggers at him "It was funny" Evans mumbled under his breath

"Go dance with him Hemsworth or else you know you are going to regret. Plus you look like you are ready to put a voodoo spell on Scarlett" Evans said with a shrug

Chris felt his heart racing...this was it. This was the moment where he felt he would at least give it a shot. 

Chris rose from his seat and walked towards the dance floor. Scarlett saw Chris coming and whispered something in Tom's ear making him turn in Chris's direction.

"Well now...you want to dance" Tom said with a smile

"I don't really do this much. But what the hell there is a first for everything. Right?" Chris replied placing a hand of Tom's slender waist

"Well I say always go for the new experience" Tom replied with a chuckle

Chris began to move with Tom on the dance floor. Even if the music was too fast for his liking he didn't care. What mattered at this moment was Tom dancing with him...his hand on his waist. Tom locked eyes with Chris and laughed.

"You are right. It shows you don't do this much" Tom yelled out over the music

Chris growled out and pulled Tom closer towards him making Tom yelp " Umm Chris. I think we should go join the others"

Tom pulled away from Chris and smiled softly. Chris cursed himself mentally...he hated when he was to overly forward at times.

Tom turned back and smiled at Chris "Meet you over there"

"Uh yeah" Chris replied still standing on the dance floor slowly making his way towards his fellow cast mates

"Way to go moron" Chris mumbled to himself as he plopped himself in his chair.

Once the night was done Chris and Tom shared silence in the car.

"Sorry about the dance floor moment" Chris said breaking the silence 

"Chris do you mind if we go to your hotel. I think we need to talk" Tom replied softly

"Um yeah sure" Chris replied nervously

Shit did he royally just fuck himself over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the hits and kudos


	4. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter  
> Why Because I can ;)

Chris sat Indian style on his motel bet while Tom sat on the edge. The silence between was nerve wracking...well to Chris it was anyway. Chris popped his knuckles making Tom turn to look at him his lips pursed together.

"Chris talk to me...I feel like lately you've been, well I don't know different" Tom said softly breaking the silence between them

"I told you Tom that I just have a lot on my mind. It's not that I'm different its just somethings that make me I don't...I don't know" Chris swallowed he was trying so hard to find a way to explain without having to blurt out to Tom the reason he was acting different was because he made him a bumbling mess.

Tom sighed running his hand through his curls "Chris I told you earlier if there is something you need to tell me you can. I'm your friend and I want you to be able to confide in me when you can"

"I believe that somethings are better left unsaid" Chris replied with a sigh

"Chris you shouldn't do that. If you hold in how you feel or things that can make you act like you have been acting it can be emotional draining" Tom replied inching closer to Chris

Chris felt his heart pounding in his chest "What if it was something that can change your life. Not for the better hell maybe not for the worse...but can change everything you have worked so hard for"

Tom looked at Chris confused "Just what is going on Chris"

"Tom...I...you know that we have know each other for a while now and you know that I care about our relationship a lot" Chris was struggling it was almost painful

"Yes I know you are my dear friend and I cherish our friendship" Tom replied with a huge smile

What was it about Tom saying the words friend and friendship in the same sentence that felt like a punch in Chris's gut.

"Well recently I just came to terms with emotions that I have been feeling for a while now. Emotions that I tried to bottle up but damn it I just couldn't" Chris replied inching closer to Tom till they were inches apart

Tom swallowed now he was nervous for some reason " Chris...I don't understand please elaborate" 

"Tom I've been waiting so long for this moment to be able to____" 

Both Chris and Tom jumped at the sound of a knock at the door. Chris glanced at Tom and the knock was heard again.

"Chris don't be rude answer it" Tom whispered softly his face inches away from Chris's

Chris sighed and walked over to the door. He gave Tom one last look and opened it. Chris felt his face drain.

"Mi amor" a voice said loudly throwing arms around Chris's neck

"Elsa what are you doing here" Chris asked in shock

"It that what you say to your wife who came all the way from home to visit you" Elsa replied pinching Chris's cheek

"Tom oh lindo" Elsa said looking over Chris's shoulder spotting Tom sitting on the bed

"Elsa darling how are you? What brings you to New York" Tom asked hugging Elsa tightly

"Well I decided my lovely husband would like some company for a few day. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything" Elsa replied softly

"Oh no darling you weren't I was just about to head out" Tom replied grabbing his cell phone from the bed

Chris clenched his jaw he wanted nothing more then to tell Tom to stay

"Tom you can stay if you'd like you were here first" Elsa replied with a smile

"Tom mate I gave you a ride. I can take you back if you don't mind waiting a few" Chris replied with a soft smile

"Chris don't be daft. You're wife is here its called a cab and I can catch one. Well Elsa darling its nice having you here and Chris I'll see you later alright" Tom replied as he waved goodbye and walked out the door

"Chris aren't you happy I'm here" Elsa asked holding Chris's hand tightly

"No not really" Chris thought but of course he couldn't tell her that

"Of course babe I missed you. We have some catching up to do" Chris replied with a smirk

Elsa smiled and pulled Chris into a passionate kiss. How Chris wished that it was Tom kissing him right now and how Chris wished nothing more than to just be able to not feel the guilt of feeling that way with his own wife.

Tom sat in his hotel room listening to music. He was trying to piece together what happened in Chris's hotel room. Tom knew Chris was about to confess something...but for some reason he just couldn't grasp it. Was Chris about to tell him that he felt something for him other than friendship...no that would be insane. Chris was madly in love with his wife and they had beautiful children together.

"Tom you are going daft" Tom whispered to himself

Chris and Tom were just friends nothing less and nothing more. Tom cherished their friendship and would wan't nothing to damage that...plus Tom just didn't feel that way towards Chris. Or did he?

Chris looked at the clock on the bed stand 11:00 pm. Chris slowly got out of bed and looked over to see his wife covered in bed sheets. They had just made love and like always he had to picture Tom just to finish. He felt like the scum of the earth for picturing someone other than his wife. Chris grabbed his boxers off the floor and slipped them on and walked to the bathroom his cellphone in hand.

Tom looked over to his phone on his bed stand. The text chime had gone off.

I'M SORRY THIS IS LATE BUT I NEED TO TALK TO YOU- Chris

Chris waited his nerves on edge

CHRIS YOU SHOULD BE WITH ELSA - Tom

TOM PLEASE I JUST NEED TO TALK TO YOU. CAN I PLEASE COME OVER- Chris

Tom bit his lower lip and typed

ALRIGHT JUST LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU GET HERE- Tom

THANK YOU AND BE THERE IN 10- CHRIS

Chris sighed heavily as he got dressed and grabbed his keys. Chris then heard Elsa "Baby where are you going"

"I'm just going to check on Tom he texted me that he needed to talk. Sounds important I won't be gone no more than 20 minuets baby" Chris replied kissing Elsa on the forehead

He just lied to his wife. Ugh he was a scumbag.

"Okay I hope Tom is okay" Elsa mumbled before she fell back to sleep

Chris smiled and walked out the room. He was on edge but he just couldn't hold it in anymore he had to talk to Tom. He just couldn't live this lie anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay :)


	5. Just A Shot Of Overconfidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris *facepalm*  
> Why?!

Tom walked to the door upon hearing the knock on the other side. Tom inhaled and exhaled sharply...for the first time in his life he felt really uncomfortable and he just couldn't figure out why.

"Hi" Chris whispered softly upon Tom opening the door

Tom smiled softly. For some reason Chris looked lost and confused " Hello Chris. Please come in" 

"I'm sorry for coming over so late but I just had to talk to you" Chris replied taking a seat on the edge of Tom's bed

"It's quiet alright. I was just a little surprised I though by now you and Elsa would be...well you know" Tom replied blushing a bit

Chris smiled. He wasn't smiling about the comment...he was smiling because Tom blushing was just down right adorable. 

"It's alright and trust me we are all caught up" Chris replied moving a strand of hair from his face.

Tom couldn't help but stare as he took a seat on the couch across from Chris. He looked so handsome with his hair down...the way his beautiful blonde hair cascaded on his shoulders and the way his blue eyes practically glowed. Chris looked up and smiled sadly...he looked torn his face looked contorted like if he was trying to figure something out.

"Chris? Is everything alright with you and Elsa" Tom asked softly

"Yes. I think. I don' t know Tom" Chris replied bowing his head 

"You don't know? How can you not know?" Tom asked confused

"Well that's the reason I came here. I...well...ugh this is hard but bare with me" Chris replied biting his lower lip

"Alright just try your best" Tom replied with a reassuring smile

Chris inhaled deeply and like water pouring from the stream it all came out.

"Tom before Elsa showed up I was about to tell you something that I have been trying to hide for a long time. Something from friends. Something Elsa and my family. Hell even something I tried to hide from myself" Chris replied nervously he was practically on the verge of tears

"Oh Chris. Well you don't have to hide it anymore. Please tell me" Tom replied softly

"For a while now I have been in love with someone else. I know that I shouldn't be...I mean I have a family. It's just no matter how hard I try to bury these emotion it just seems they get stronger. I'm in love with this person...so in love that being with Elsa feels like well nothing. When I'm with this person the world makes sense I'm happy. I'm complete" Chris swallowed and looked up to look up at Tom

Tom was in shock "But Chris I thought you and Elsa were happy. How can you say being with her means nothing. I just don't understand. I mean are you willing to sacrifice everything just for this person. I mean what if this person doesn't feel the same. Have you told this person"

"I was happy with Elsa and I do care for her deeply. I just know that I don't love her the way I did before upon meeting this person. And yes if it meant this person will have me I will sacrifice just to have this person...forever. I do plan though on still being a father to my children...that won't change. As far as telling this person how I feel...well I kind of just did. Now I just need to know how this person feel about it" Chris locked eyes with Tom

Tom studied Chris's face. He was already crying and he just looked like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

"You just did...I don't understand" Tom replied swallowing the lump in his throat

Chris smiled and knelt in front of Tom "It's you Tom. I've fallen in love with you"

Tom's mouth feel open and his chest began to heave with his heavy breathing

"Oh my God. Oh Chris I...I don't know what to say" Tom replied looking down on Chris

"Anything would be good. Just don't leave me hanging with silence" Chris replied nervously

"Oh Chris I love you...but not that way" Tom replied sadly

"Liar" Chris retorted 

"Pardon" Tom replied in shock

"I called you a liar. I know you feel something for me. Admit it you always have...don't try to lie hoping it will save me cause it won't " Chris replied sternly

"I'm not a liar. I don't love you the way you want me too. So do not insult me" Tom replied harshly

Chris grit his teeth and pulled Tom close in for a mind blowing kiss. Tom whimpered into this kiss...it felt...it felt amazing. Tom wanted to give in but then it all clicked it was wrong. Chris was married. He had a wife and children...Tom was not going to be a home-wrecker.

Tom tried to shove Chris off. Chris over powered him...he was so damn strong

"STOP...LET ME GO" Tom shouted as he finally shoved Chris off

Chris tried to pull Tom in for another kiss until Tom raised his hand and slapped Chris across the face

"GET OUT!!" Tom shouted loudly

"Oh Tom...I'm...I"m sorry I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me" Chris begged trying to reach out to Tom

"Don't please don't...just leave Chris. I don't love you...not the way you want me to and I'm sorry. I don't want this to ruin our friendship so before it gets worse...just forget this every happened and try to move on. I'm your friend and that's all I'll ever be" Tom replied not even making eye contact with Chris

"You're lying. I know you feel something for me. I know you do...don't tell me that every moment we shared since we met meant nothing" Chris replied in tears

Tom didn't utter a word and broke into tears "I can't love you Chris. I just can't. You have everything to lose and I won't let you give that up for me. So please just go" 

"You making me go won't change how I feel about you. I know you feel something for me...and I'll show and I won't give up" Chris replied walking to the door and opening it slamming it behind him once he was out.

Tom collapsed onto the bed. What just happen? Why did it happen? 

He couldn't stay he had leave. He had to leave now. 

Tom grabbed his phone from the nightstand and found Luke's name in his contact list

"Luke its Tom...I want to go home. I need the first flight out of here as soon as possible please"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still hanging in there with me folks *thumbs up*


	6. This Is Tom. Please Leave A Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris *kudos*  
> Sorry if it seems short...did this before my mother in law came over :)

Chris woke up with a splitting headache. Last night kept playing over in his head and was tossing and turning all night. Chris turned over in bed to see Elsa was gone...it was then that he heard a voice coming from the shower. Yep she was still here. Chris sat up in bed and ran his hands through his messy blonde hair...he can't believe how badly he fucked up last night. It went to professing his love to Tom...to get a slap in the face for trying literally force himself on Tom.

"Ugh you freaking twat how could you be so moronic" Chris whispered to himself

"Did you say something love" Elsa said standing behind Chris with a huge smile

"Um no just talking to myself as usual. You probably think I'm crazy by now huh" Chris replied with a smile

Elsa giggled and crawled atop of Chris "I know you are crazy baby...I'm crazy to" 

"Oh yeah" Chris whispered softly

"Yeah crazy about you" Elsa replied kissing Chris passionately

"Umm Elsa...I think I'm gonna shower" Chris said immediately breaking the kiss

Elsa thought that was weird but then didn't make much of it. Maybe Chris was just tired and not in the mood. He didn't really sleep well last night and then with Tom texting him in the middle of the night probably tired him out.

"Umm alright well I'm not going anywhere" Elsa replied softly

Chris just smiled and quickly walked into the bathroom. He felt sick to his stomach...not because of kissing his wife. He felt sick that he felt absolutely nothing when they kissed...he felt sick because this was supposed to be the woman he shared everything with. The mother of his children and all he could think of was Tom.

"Fuck" Chris thought looking at his reflection in the mirror

"You look like shit mate...get in together. He doesn't love you so just get over it" Chris thought to himself

Chris inhaled and exhaled deeply "I just can't"

Chris stepped out of the bathroom and jumped when Elsa was standing on the opposite side of the door.

"Christ Elsa you scared me" Chris said holding the towel around his waist tightly

Elsa giggled and kissed Chris's cheek "Sorry baby but you got a text message"

Chris's eye grew wide as he walked to his phone by the night stand

MEETING FOR BREAKFAST IN 10 BE THERE HEMSWORTH- RDJ

Wasn't the text his was hoping for but then again he was hoping for to much like Tom would really text him after last night.

ALRIGHT I'LL BE THERE -CHRIS

CALL TOM. WE WANT HIM THERE TO- RDJ

UMM OK- CHRIS

UMM WHY UMM- RDJ

LONG STORY. TELL YOU WHEN I SEE YOU- CHRIS

DO I EVEN WANT TO KNOW- RDJ

Chris rolled his eyes. 

FUCK YOU- CHRIS

LOL NOW I REALLY WANT TO KNOW-RDJ

"Baby I'm going to breakfast with the gang. Um did you want to join" Chris asked secretly hoping she would say no

"Oh baby I'm sorry but I made plans with a friend before I got here. I told her after I saw you I would spend the say shopping with her. Is that okay if not I can cancel" Elsa replied zipping up her boots

"Oh no don't do that. Go have fun with your friend and I will see you back here later" Chris replied softly 

"Okay well have fun and I'll see you later. I love you" Elsa replied as she kissed Chris before he walked out the door

Chris buckled up and decided it was now or never. Time to grow a set and be a man. He looked up Tom's number and pushed the number

Few rings...nothing. Few more rings...nothing.

"Hi this is Tom. Sorry I can't answer right now. Please leave a message and I will get to you as soon as possible"

"Shit. Well only one thing to do" Chris whispered to himself

Chris parked in front of the hotel Tom was staying at and pushed the elevator button to his floor. He felt his heart racing the whole way through and the feeling of nausea in the pit of his stomach grew stronger now that he was standing in front of his door.

Chris raised his hand and began to knock on the door.

Nothing...no answer.

"Tom please it's me Chris" Chris replied softly

Still nothing.

"Damn it" Chris huffed out

After a few more knocks Chris gave up and walked downstairs to the hotel desk

"Hi...umm I was wondering if you could call Mr. Hiddleston's room and let him know that a friend of his is outside"Chris said with a huge smile

"Oh I'm sorry but Mr. Hiddleston checked out last night" the young lady at the desk replied blushing knowing full well who she was talking to

"Checked out. Did he say why" Chris asked confused

"No but he did appear a little upset. Somewhat emotional" the young lady replied

"Great" Chris said to himself

"I'm sorry Sir" the young lady asked

"Oh nothing...thank you" Chris replied as he turned to walk away

Great just great...his stupid actions last night were enough to make Tom leave. God he was an idiot...a big dumb stupid idiot.

Chris tried calling Tom again on his way to meet the gang and still he got the same this. His bloody voicemail. Chris got so frustrated that he chucked his phone to the back of his car.

"Well its about damn time" Robert said as Chris pulled out a chair and plopped down into it

"Fuck off not it the mood" Chris mumbled 

"Everyone Chris Hemsworth. Hemsworth ladies and gentlemen" Robert replied with a smirk

"Chris are you okay" Scarlett as softly

Chris didn't say a word and just shook his head no

"Hey where's Tom" Evans asked shifting in his chair

"I don't know" Chris replied softly

"You...you don't know. You the person who has been watching over Tom like a mad stalker doesn't know" Robert replied sipping his drink

"He checked out this morning" Chris replied harshly

"Checked out. But we still have two more promo days here in New York . Why would he leave just like that" Evans replied confused

"Because of me" Chris replied sadly

"You? Chris what happen?" Scarlett asked leaning into her chair

"I went to Tom's last night and well we talked. Well I talked and after blabbering like an idiot for a while...I finally told him how I felt about him" Chris replied softly

"You told him. Finally. Geez what did you say to make the guy run away" Robert replied with wide eyes

Chris rolled his eyes. His cast mates knew how Chris felt about Tom. It wasn't that hard to figure out and after grilling Chris for a while about it, he finally gave and confessed that yes he was falling for Tom. Even though his cast mates knew about Chris's life...who were they to judge. They didn't change how they viewed Chris...they embraced his confession. So far they were the only people who knew.

"I kind of well...I kind of forced myself on him by kissing him without asking. Then I called him a liar because he told me he didn't love me back. So yeah that will do it" Chris replied covering his face with his hands in embarrassment

"Umm Wow" Evans said looking at the rest of the gang

"Chris why would you do that. I understand confessing how you feel...but you don't force yourself on the guy after you just broke news like that. Its like I don't know uh suicide" Renner said walking next to Chris and taking the seat next to him

"Look I fucked up okay. I just couldn't handle the fact of him saying that he didn't love me...because I know that he does" Chris replied sternly

"How do you know?" Robert asked 

Chris rolled his eyes "Really come on. Like you haven't paid attention to how we are together" 

"Chris Tom is a very sweet guy and very giving. He hates hurting people's feelings. He's a loving guy...maybe you got the wrong impression" Scarlett replied with a sad smile

"My ass. I know Tom is a sweet guy...but when I kissed he seemed to I don't know want it. I guess it until it clicked that it was wrong. He told me he wasn't going to let me risk everything just for him. So what does that tell you...he loves me but just doesn't want me to lose everything" Chris replied shifting in his chair

"I don't know. The only person who can tell you that would be Tom. We can't tell you another person's feelings" Evan replied crossing his arms

"Why won't you give him a call" Robert replied with a smile

"I did. He wouldn't answer and it's not like I can go after him. Elsa is here" Chris replied with a deep sigh

"Whoa...Elsa is here. You mean to tell us you went to see Tom with Elsa being here" Renner asked in shock

"Look don't rub salt on the wounds. I know it was wrong and it could have blown up quickly but I just had to" Chris replied sadly

"Chris despite the fact that it kind of did blow up in your face. You don't go after Tom with Elsa being here. She doesn't even know about your feelings for Tom yet. You need to relax" Scarlett replied sternly

"Whatever...look I'm gonna go" Chris replied getting up from his seat

"Chris what are you going to do now" Evans asked softly

"I'm going to wait for Elsa to leave. Then I'm going after to Tom" Chris replied softly

"Chris I don't think___" Robert was cut off

"I know it's not a good idea. But i have to...I just have too. I can't let it end like that...I can't let it end before it even started" Chris replied as he walked off

Chris found himself back in an empty hotel room. Elsa called and said she was still out with her friend. Better for Chris he needed this quite.

"I guess...its worth a shot" Chris whispered

Chris grabbed his phone and dialed Tom one more time

Tom sat in his living room in England and glanced at his phone ringing. It was Chris again...Tom bit his lower lip and grabbed his phone.

Closing his eyes for a moment Tom slid his finger across the screen

"Hello" Tom answered

"Oh my God Tom. Finally" Chris replied with a relieved sigh

"Why won't you stop calling me Chris" Tom asked softly

"Because I want to talk to you. I need to talk to you. I can't believe you just left like that" Chris replied hurtfully

"What was I supposed to do Chris. I don't know what to do about the situation last night. I was confused so I came home for solitude" Tom replied softly

"Came home. Wait you went back home to England" Chris asked in shock

"Yes. Why?" Tom replied confused

"I'm going over there then" Chris replied sternly

"Chris. Wait...I" Tom didn't even get a chance to finish when Chris hung up on him

Tom tossed his phone to the side. What was Chris planning to do now

"Me and my big mouth" Tom whispered to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *thumbs up*


	7. London Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Update for today. I wanted to update today because tomorrow this momma is working all day long so I won't have a chance tomorrow. Or will I ? *suspense*

Chris placed his phone on the nightstand. First thing tomorrow morning he would buy a ticket straight to England and nothing was going to stop him from doing so.

"Baby. I'm back are you here" Elsa called out sweetly

Nothing was going to stop him. Except yeah he forgot his wife was still here.

"Oh God you idiot. Did it just happen to slip your mind that your wife is still here. Geez you are a tool" Chris thought to himself smacking himself on the forehead

"Yeah baby I'm here in the bedroom" Chris called out with a chuckle

"Did you miss me baby" Elsa asked kissing Chris's lips sweetly

"Of course. Did you enjoy today" Chris asked with a smile 

"It was so much fun. I haven't seen Paige in so long. It was great catching up on old times. How has your day been so far" Elsa asked with a smile

"So far so good can't complain" Chris replied letting his hair out of its messy bun

"How was breakfast with the others" Elsa asked picking up some shopping bags and placing them in the closet

"It was fine" Chris replied nervously

"Ugh you pathetic liar" Chris thought to himself

"Listen Chris I hope you won't be mad but I'm going to have to leave first thing tomorrow morning. I got called for a photo shoot. Only the photo shoot is in New Zealand" Elsa said with a hesitant smile

"New Zealand. But baby you just got here a few days ago" Chris replied trying his best not to give away how he relieved he truly felt

"If you don't want me to go I will call and cancel. I will stay if you want me to" Elsa replied biting her lower lip awaiting his reply

"No don't do that. Go and have fun. I can't wait to see how those pictures come out. Which I know they will be quite stunning" Chris replied with a wink

"Oh baby thank you. Trust me as soon as the photo shoot is done I will meet you at what ever place you are headed next" Elsa replied with a huge smile

Chris smiled sweetly "Sounds like a plan" 

"By the way where are you headed next with that crazy gang of yours" Elsa asked with a giggle

Chris was hesitant. Should he tell her...should he just keep his mouth shut. Chris bit his lower lip.

"Just give her an answer you stupid idiot" Chris scolded himself mentally

"Umm London. We'll be in London for a few weeks. We leave first thing Monday morning" Chris replied sweetly

Only Chris was going to take a flight tomorrow morning. Everyone else was leaving Monday morning. Chris planned to be at the airport first thing Saturday.

"Well let's make my last day here amazing" Elsa replied with a wink pushing Chris down on the bed.

*Saturday morning*

Elsa had woken up early and Chris escorted her downstairs. Chris kissed her goodbye and a safe trip to New Zealand. Once she was gone Chris quickly rushed upstairs and began to pack. Chris finished packing and the checked out of his hotel room.

Chris the drove to the airport and took care of all the detail upon arriving.

Chris's phone began to buzz in his back pocket "Hello"

"I called you at your hotel and they said you checked out. Please don't tell me you plan on going on with seeing Tom" Robert replied on the other end

Chris sighed "Robert I have to do this so please don't try to change my mind"

"Look Chris I'm just saying don't do anything more stupid than you already have. Also isn't Elsa still here" Robert asked confused

"No she left this morning to New Zealand. She had a photo shoot" Chris replied handing his card to the woman who charged for his flight ticket

"Well damn guess you got lucky with that huh" Robert replied with a chuckle

"Look I'm doing this. I have to talk to Tom and try to fix things" Chris replied as he heard them call out for boarding

"Look I got to go. I promise I will call you when I hit England" Chris replied as he hung up and rushed to boarding

Chris was on edge for the beginning of the flight until sleep took him over. Finally after a long flight and his thoughts running rampant he made. He made it to England. First thing first...Chris picked up his rental, then checked into a motel. Chris didn't even bother unpacking only leaving his luggage in his room. Chris hopped in his car and made his way to Tom's place. He was glad that he had already been there before...when he and Tom was promoting Thor in London Tom invited him over for dinner. Tom had asked for him to stay but declined due to how nervous he would be but of course he couldn't tell Tom that. He only told Tom he didn't want to impose.

Chris found himself in the driveway of Tom's place and sat in his car " Okay you can do this...don't fuck up like last time"

Chris got out of his rental and walked up to Tom's door and knocked. Nothing no answer. Damn it...he nerves began to start up again. Did Tom leave upon Chris telling his he was coming here. Ugh why did he tell him...maybe he should of just kept his mouth shut. 

Chris knocked again and still got nothing.

"Chris" a voice said softly from behind him

Chris felt his heart skip a beat. That voice he knew that voice all to well. Chris turned and saw Tom stand there with a brown bag in his arms. Guess he went out for some groceries.

"Tom. Hi" Chris replied softly

"Guess you weren't lying. Here you are" Tom replied walking up to his door standing face to face with Chris

"Yeah here I am" Chris replied with a soft smile

"Well. Come in then" Tom replied as he turned the key and unlocked his door leaving it open for Chris to follow him inside

Chris took in a deep breath and followed Tom inside and turned to shut the door behind him praying that this time he didn't make a fool of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone leaving hit and kudos  
> Thank you so much...I appreciate them even if they are good or bad  
> Thanks *thumbs up*


	8. Just Say The Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *intense gaze*
> 
> 0_0

They stood in awkward silence for a while until Tom began to unload the small amount of groceries he gotten.

"Would you like something to drink" Tom asked with a soft smile

"Umm water if you have any please" Chris replied softly

Tom smiled and reached into his fridge pulling out a bottle of water "Here you go"

"Thank you" Chris replied opening the bottle and taking a drink 

Chris was thrown off a bit he completely forgot about the time zones. He was just so caught up in making it to England quickly that he forgot about time change. But then again with so much on his mind he would do something that dumb.

"Look Tom...I___" Chris was cut off before he could speak

"I'm sorry. About that night...I had no right to slap you. I apologize for my actions" Tom replied rubbing the back of his neck

"Are you kidding me? You had every right and if anyone should apologize it should be me" Chris replied placing the water bottle on the counter and taking a step towards Tom

"No...Chris you were just confessing how you felt and I was a pompous ass about the whole thing. I guess I was just shocked...I honestly don't know what else I was but shocked was the main thing" Tom replied with a nervous smile

Chris smiled softly "I'm sorry...its just I've been wanting to get that off my chest for a very long time and I guess I overdid it"

This time Tom was the one who stepped closer "How long have you felt this way about me Chris?"

"Since we first met on the set of Thor" Chris replied shyly

"Goodness...you've held that in that long? So all this time...the weird behavior and the getting the lost in thought was because of me" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes. Don't laugh,but when I first met you... I thought you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I couldn't talk to you very well because I felt like a tongue tied teenager. I felt you know in love." Chris replied looking down onto the floor he couldn't bare to make eye contact with Tom admitting all that

Tom chuckled lightly "Oh Chris why didn't you just say anything from the beginning" 

"Because I didn't know how you would react and because I'm married. I'm father" Chris replied

"I didn't want you to think I was a creep" Chris added sadly

Tom didn't utter a word and just sighed "You aren't a creep but you are married Chris. You can't love me and I can't love you...its wrong. I won't let you ruin everything you have worked so hard for"

"Would you stop saying that...I'm not losing anything" Chris replied sternly

"Oh you aren't. Your wife Chris...your children. You want to lay that all on the line because of a silly little crush" Tom replied harshly

"Silly little crush...really. I bare my heart for you and its a silly little crush" Chris replied angrily

"You are just confused Chris...that's all. Deep down inside its Elsa you really want not me" Tom replied softly

Chris took a few steps closer to Tom making Tom take a few steps back "I'm confused"

"Chris....I___" Tom was cut off by Chris's lips on his

Chris grabbed Tom's wrist and took more steps until Tom was pushed up against the wall. Tom tried with all his might to push Chris off but he wouldn't let up with his lips still firmly on his.

Chris broke the kiss "You still think I'm confused Thomas" 

Tom didn't utter a word and just stared at Chris in shock 

"Just say the word Tom and I'll leave. Tell me stop and I'll go and never bother you again" Chris said still holding Tom by his wrist. His arms pinned against the wall above his head

"Chris think about Elsa...please just think" Tom whispered as he tried to reason with Chris

"Stop worrying about me damn it...for once think about yourself. Put how you feel first. I'm only going to repeat this once more...if you tell me to stop I will leave and never bother you again" Chris replied locking eyes with Tom

"Its wrong" Tom replied softly

"I didn't hear stop" Chris replied with a smirk

Tom didn't utter a word and just glared daggers at Chris. 

"I'm not going to say it Chris" Tom replied harshly

"Why not" Chris asked his face inches away from Tom's

"Because" Tom replied through gritted teeth

"Because why" Chris replied his blue eyes glowing with hunger. Hunger to kiss Tom's lips again

"Because...I...I just...fuck it" Tom replied releasing his hands from Chris's hold and pulling the collar of his shirt bringing Chris in for a passionate kiss

Chris felt his body tingling with ecstasy from just that kiss alone...it was amazing. Most importantly it felt right...like Tom's lips alone were meant for his kisses only.

"I don't want you to leave Chris...I don't want you to" Tom replied breathlessly after he broke the kiss

"Then I won't" Chris replied as he pulled Tom away from the wall and towards his bedroom.

He wanted Tom to know just how much he loved him... Tom swallowed the lump in his throat and followed Chris shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG ALL THE HITS   
> THANKS A BUNCH!!!


	9. Leading Up To This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* Oh NO

Chris looked at Tom below him on the bed "Tom please. Please or I'm going to explode"

Tom swallowed and smiled. In the back of his mind he knew that it was wrong...this was wrong, but his body told him otherwise. Tom couldn't deny it...he did feel deeply for Chris. When they first met he felt nervous...Chris was stunning his built frame and golden blonde hair he was just perfection. Tom hated to admit that some inappropriate thoughts ran rampant in his mind upon their first meeting. But Tom knew it could never be more than friendship Chris was married with children so over the years of their friendship Tom pushed those feelings towards the back of his mind and left them there until they became so repressed he began to feel almost nothing but mutual friendship.

Tom moaned feeling Chris's lips on the nape of his neck. God he was good at this. 

It was until now this moment that all those repressed emotions came back and Tom hated it. He hated that he worked so hard to ignore them that just one kiss from Chris brought them all back. That moment at the hotel Tom wasn't angry at Chris he wasn't angry at himself that he wrongly lashed out at him.

Tom bit his knuckle feeling Chris unbutton his shirt and began to run his fingers down his chest "Chris ooh please"

"Please what" Chris whispered into Tom's ear

Tom replied with a whimper as he lifted his shaking hands and ran them under Chris's shirts. Chris inhaled sharply...Tom's hands felt like silk on his skin everything about this moment was just like he had dreamed and more. Wait was he dreaming? Was this moment so perfect that it wasn't real?

Chris lowered his hand to Tom's hip and pinched.

"Oww" Tom yelped jumping at the feeling

"Sorry I had to make sure you were real" Chris replied with a soft smile

Tom smiled and brought Chris in for a kiss "I'm real Chris"

Chris smiled and began to remove Tom's shirt. Jesus he was beautiful his skin was perfection...creamy and when he placed kisses on his chest he licked his lips and the taste of him alone made his go mad. Tom reached up and pulled the hair tie out of Chris's hair making his hair fall to his shoulders like a golden stream of perfection. Tom reached up and moved a strand from Chris's face.

"I've always loved your hair. I've always wanted nothing more than to run my hands in it" Tom replied shyly tucking another strand behind his ear

Chris began to blush and leaned in for another kiss. While kissing Chris reached down and began to unbutton and unzip Tom's jeans...Tom worked on taking Chris's shirt off until Chris got the hint and peeled his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. Tom felt his breath hitch...he felt like one of Chris's over crazed fans pawning over him seeing him half naked above him. Tom shuddered at the feeling of Chris removing his jeans and leaving him in nothing but his boxers...Chris ran his hands all over Tom's long legs. Damn it did he love these legs. Tom sighed in delight everything about Chris's touch set his skin on fire. Tom raised his hands and tugged on Chris's belt.

"I'm not going to be the only one in my boxers...so off with these Hemsworth" Tom whispered seductively

Chris didn't even hesitate t and undid his belt with impressive speed and pulled his jeans off. Tom's lips curled into a smile seeing Chris that way before...sheer and utter perfection. Chris was about to crawl back into bed with Tom until Tom raised his hand.

"Why Chris you aren't finished yet darling" Tom said with a smirk

Chris cocked an eyebrow "I'm not"

Tom chuckled "No sir you are not. Take them off please"

Chris smirked and did as he was told removing his boxers. Tom felt his heart race...there stood Chris in all his glory and just as he had always fantasized Chris was absolutely breathtaking.

"Now may I join you" Chris asked sweetly

Tom nodded his head yes and once again Chris was above him showering his body with heated kisses and sweet caresses. Chris placed his hand on the band of Tom's boxers and quickly made work of removing them. Finally they were both naked bodies pressed deliciously against each other. Chris reached down and took Tom's impressive manhood in his hands.

"Oh God Chris" Tom moaned at the touch it felt amazing. Then again the real thing always felt better.

"Tell me what you want Tom. Tell me what you need" Chris whispered into the crook of Tom's neck

"Touch me. I need you to touch me" Tom murmured biting his knuckle

"How would you like me to touch you. Where would you like to be touched" Chris asked stroking Tom

"I don't care just please don't stop keep going" Tom gasped feeling Chris stroke him faster

"Ohh fuck" Tom gritted out

Chris smiled and picked up speed. Tom was arching in pleasure feeling Chris masturbate him....damn it felt fucking wonderful. So wonderful he was approaching his orgasm faster than he wanted.

"Chris I'm going to...ugh I'm about to please" Tom moaned out feeling his orgasm peaking

"Come for me Thomas...come on my hand I want it" Chris groaned out continuing his stroking

"FUCK" Tom cried out as he came spurting out onto Chris's large hand

Tom's breathing was heavily as he looked up at Chris who raised his hand and licked Tom's come off his fingers. Tom bit his lower lip damn that was so hot. Chris growled in pleasure as he began to attack Tom's body once again. Chris was trying to hold out as much as he could but it was getting harder seeing Tom writhing around beneath him. 

"Umm Chris before we do this umm have you ever been with a man sexually" Tom asked shyly

"Yeah. I've never told anyone this...not even Elsa but I kinda well experimented in college" Chris replied looking down at Tom his hair cascading around him like a curtain of gold

"Really...wow. May I ask why?" Tom replied his curiosity always got the best of him

"I wanted to feel what it was like. Doesn't everyone get curious during their college years" Chris asked with raised eyebrow

"I supposed they do" Tom replied with a smile

"Have you ever done this before" Chris asked placing a kiss on Tom's forehead

"Umm no...you would be my first male experience" Tom replied blushing madly

"Oh my God. Tom are you being serious. I'm your first...well not first sex partner but ugh you know what I mean" Chris replied trying not to sound stupid

Tom chuckled "Yes Chris you are...not first sexually but my first male partner"

"So how is it so far" Chris asked nibbling on Tom's neck

"You made me come didn't you" Tom replied with a wink

"So I guess I'm doing one helluva a job so far" Chris replied seductively

Tom chuckled lightly " You are"

"Tom listen to you have anything...like you know" Chris hesitated to finish

"Chris after all this you can't possibly be shy now" Tom whispered softly

"I didn't really bring anything. I honestly thought you were going to kick me out again" Chris replied softly

"You are clean right and so am I. I don't mind if you don't now as far as what I assume were about to ask for lubrication. I do have a bottle of lotion in that night stand drawer" Tom replied softly

Chris reached over and pulled the lotion out and placed some on his hands.

"This might hurt or feel a bit uncomfortable please bare with me" Chris replied as he reached down slowly and placed a finger at Tom's bottom. Tom had to admit for a while he felt somewhat exposed and vulnerable in this position. Chris finally pushed his finger in and Tom inhaled sharply.

"I know I'm sorry but trust me it will pass. I'm going to try another okay" Chris said caressing Tom's face

Tom nodded and tried to relax the best he could but once he relaxed there was another of Chris's fingers being pushed deep inside him. Tom arched his body up...that didn't hurt that felt great meaning Chris was hitting all the right spots. Chris smirked guess he found that wonderful little g spot in Tom. Chris began to move his fingers in Tom hitting that spot over and over. Tom moaned loudly feeling himself growing harder and harder to the point it was almost painful...but the pain was so incredibly delicious.

When Chris felt Tom was getting close again he removed his fingers. Tom whimpered in protest and the feeling of Chris removing his fingers.

"Don't worry babe...I got something better for you. But its going to hurt once again I need you to bare with me" Chris said his warm breath Tom's ear

Tom shuddered feeling Chris so close against him. 

"Chris please...I want all of you now" Tom groaned out the hunger in his voice apparent

Chris grabbed the bottle of lotion once again and lightly coated his throbbing manhood. Tom watched in anticipation and amazement Chris was very well endowed. He almost felt inadequate.

"Are you ready love" Chris whispered softly

Tom nodded and braced himself. Chris slowly pressed himself against Tom's entrance and slowly but gently to not hurt Tom to much pushed himself inside. Tom yelped out but bit his knuckle trying to mask the pain. God the pain was intense...not matter how gentle Chris was the pain was there ten fold. 

"I'm sorry baby...I'm sorry but I'm almost all the way in okay" Chris whispered trying to comfort Tom

Tom locked eyes with Chris " It's okay Chris...please keep going"

Chris nodded and to not further torture Tom he quickly thrust all of himself inside Tom. Tom grabbed Chris's arms and cried out.

"I'm sorry" Chris said sadly

Tom shook his head "It's okay...please just move please"

Chris removed himself and thrust into Tom once again. This time Chris hit that sweet spot inside Tom making Tom clench down on Chris.

"Fuck" Chris and Tom moaned in unison

Once the pain began to subside pleasure began to take over Tom like never before. Chris was slow and gentle he still wanted Tom to get adjusted to him. Tom looked up and moaned seeing Chris eyes shut tightly in pleasure. A thin sheet of sweat began to form on his arms...his biceps flexing every time he thrust into Tom. That vision alone made Tom almost come.

"Fuck Tom...so tight...fuck its taking everything in me not to ravage you" Chris moaned out in pleasure

Tom lifted his head up and kissed Chris's ear "Who told you that you couldn't ravage me Chris"

Chris opened his eyes and locked his eyes with beautiful glowing blue green eyes. Fuck he was beautiful. Chris growled out in pleasure and began to increase his speed making Tom cry out in sheer ecstasy. Seeing Tom beneath him like that and knowing his one the one making Tom react this way was enough to almost do him in. Chris lifted Tom off the bed and sat Tom in his lap.

"I love you Tom...fuck I love you" Chris moaned out thrusting up hitting Tom's prostrate over and over again

"Ohh Chris I oh fuck I love you too" Tom cried out as he came getting it on Chris's stomach

"FUCK" Chris growled out and with one finally thrust came deeply inside Tom.

Chris and Tom both collapsed on the bed. 

"Oh Chris darling you are kind of heavy " Tom groaned out from below Chris

"Oh sorry" Chris replied with a smile as he laid beside Tom pulling the covers over him

"Its okay" Tom replied as he cuddled close to Chris

Chris looked over to see Tom fast asleep. Chris was over the moon he finally had Tom in his arms the way he wanted. It was as if nothing could destroy this moment. For now it was just him and Tom. To hell with the consequences right now...to hell with them as Chris let sleep overtake him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone thanks for still hanging in there with me


	10. That Ugly Shade Of Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tom and Chris aww  
> Hope you are all still enjoying.

Tom awoke to the sound of Chris's soft snoring. Tom turned over and smiled...he looked so at peace when he was sleeping. It was probably the first time Chris had been able to get a decent sleep due to his mind racing with everything that he had been holding in, to finally let all that must have been so relieving. Tom slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and started a shower.

Chris awoke to the sound of water running...Chris sat up in bed and couldn't help the but smile. He had finally had Tom...making love to Tom was everything he had dreamed of and more. Sharing such an intimate moment with him made Chris fall even harder for Tom than he had already been. Chris got up from bed and started to make his way towards the shower until his phone went off.

"Shit" Chris whispered making his way to his pants on the floor

Pulling out the phone Chris felt his mouth go dry. It was Elsa calling. Chris felt a wave of guilt take over him as he slid his finger across the screen.

"Hello" Chris said softly

"Baby how are you" Elsa replied sweetly

"I'm fine...I gather you made it to New Zealand already" Chris replied with a smile

"Almost we made a quick stop to change flights but we should be there in a few more hours. But ugh its killing me baby" Elsa replied with a whimper

"Ugh trust me I know the feeling. Don't worry babe in the end it will be worth it and you will be in New Zealand before you know it" 

"I know...so what are you up to in New York" Elsa asked on the other line

Shit he didn't tell Elsa when he was coming to England. She still thought he was in New York...if he were to tell her he was in England now she would want to know why? Gee Elsa I came to England to shag Tom's brains out wouldn't sound so nice.

"Umm its great...I plan to meet up with everyone later for dinner" Chris replied smacking himself on the forehead. God his was scum for lying

"Aww sounds like fun. Well mi amor I have to go...I'll call you again when I get to New Zealand. I love you" Elsa replied blowing a kiss into the other end

"Alright babe I love you too" Chris replied blowing a kiss back as he hung up the phone.

Tom stood in the bathroom his back pressed against the door. He heard it....he heard everything. Never had he ever felt so guilty in his whole life. Tom then heard Chris's footsteps approaching the door. Tom fought back the tears and flung the door open.

"Damn I was just about to join you" Chris said with a from

"Oh Chris maybe next time" Tom replied walking past Chris

Tom reached for a shirt in his closet and slipped it on. Chris couldn't help but groan at the sight before him...Tom in those sexy skinny jeans making those legs of his stand out beautifully.

Chris walked up to Tom and attempted to place a kiss on his lips but Tom pulled back "Umm I'm going to be in the kitchen"

Chris's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion "Umm alright I'll get dressed and join you"

Tom smiled and nodded as he made his way to the kitchen. Chris got dressed quickly and made his way to the kitchen. Chris found Tom pulling some food out of the fridge and getting a pan ready on the stove...Chris sneaked up to Tom as his back was turned washing a glass in the sink. Tom tensed at the touch.

"Chris what are you doing" Tom asked feeling Chris's arms around his waist

"I'm touching you...why you don't like it" Chris asked softly

"I didn't say that I just...I'm a little occupied at the moment" Tom replied keeping his back turned

"I can occupy you with something else" Chris whispered seductively in Tom's ear

Tom swallowed the knot in his throat "I don't think so Chris"

Tom pulled out of Chris's hold and walked back to his fridge. Chris stood there in confusion. What the hell was going on? One minuet Tom wanted nothing more than to be touched by Chris now he just seemed that Chris touching him did nothing more but annoy him.

Chris tried once more and wrapped his arm around Tom's slender waist before his could close the hold Tom turned around quickly and grabbed Chris's arms

"I said stop" Tom said harshly

"What is wrong with you" Chris asked sternly

Tom sighed heavily "I heard you Chris...the phone call with Elsa. I heard it"

Chris closed his eyes and exhaled "Oh god...Tom I'm sorry"

"I think you should go Chris" Tom whispered softly turning his back to Chris

"What" Chris replied in shock

"I said I think you need to leave...please" Tom replied trying to fight back the sting of tears

"Tom please...don't kick me out. What about the moment we just shared" Chris replied trying to reach out to Tom again

"It was a mistake. I was an idiot and let my emotions get the best of me. So please Chris I think its best you leave" Tom replied sadly

Chris walked up to Tom and turned him around "Fine I'll leave...but I"ll be back. I refuse to let you go after I've finally made you mine and I won't let you push me away either just because of what you heard. I'm not letting you go Tom"

"Chris you have too...we shared a moment and that was it. That's all it can be...do you know how guilty I feel after hearing you talk to Elsa and lying. You never told her you were in England at my home. She still think you are in New York." Tom replied now the tears were falling

"I will...its just I need time to try and figure out how I'm going to tell her. Tom this isn't easy. I know what I did was wrong being married but being with you at that moment felt so right. I know that it wasn't a mistake and I know you feel it wasn't a mistake either" Chris replied wiping a tear from Tom's cheek

"Chris please. I just... I don't want you to lose everything because of me. I do love you but if means that you'll lose everything I can't bear that guilt" Tom replied softly

"This is my choice...you aren't to blame for anything. I'll tell Elsa when the time comes but please during that time don't shut me out. I beg of you don't let me lose you when I just got you Tom" Chris begged tears running down his eyes

Tom walked up to Chris and wrapped his arms around him "You won't Chris...I promise"

Chris smiled softly and pulled Tom in for a sweet kiss. He was going to do his best to keep Tom...but deep down in his heart the burden of hurting Elsa in the process weighed heavily for him. But if it meant finally being with Tom...it was something he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right In The Feels


	11. Stating The Obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the weather we are having at the moment   
> Raining weather+Feels= Perfection

A couple of days had passed and Monday had soon arrived. Tom had decided instead of Chris staying in a hotel he would spend the remainder of his stay with him. Chris and Tom were tangled up with each other after spending the hours making love or just enjoying each others company by talking over dinner Tom would prepare for them. Everything was perfect...like nothing else mattered. 

Chris awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. It was Robert. Chris slid his finger across the screen "Hello"

"Please tell me I'm not calling at one of those weird awkward moments" Robert sighed on the other end

"No you aren't...what's up" Chris replied with a chuckle

"We just landed in England a few hours ago. Wondering if you wanted to meet up with the rest of us for lunch" Robert replied 

"Sounds good" Chris replied getting up from bed slowly not to disturb Tom who was still sleeping

"Tell Tom also...I have a feeling I'm not wrong in guessing you are with him at the moment am I" Robert replied with a chuckle

Chris didn't say a word "Yeah I figured...look Chris what you do in private in not my business. You are my friend but I think sooner or later you really need to tell Elsa before she finds out about it from someone else. For us there is no such thing as privacy there are eyes and ears everywhere so just be careful. Listen I'll see you later, I'll text you in a few when we decide where we plan to eat" Robert said before hanging up.

Chris placed his phone on the nightstand and looked over at Tom's sleeping frame. Robert was right...if Chris truly wanted to be at peace he had to man up and tell Elsa everything. The last thing he wanted was for his personal life to be plastered all over the front of some damn magazine. Chris began to get dressed. He decided on a pair of jeans...black v-neck sweater and a black leather jacket. Chris was just finishing lacing up his boots when he heard Tom shifting around in bed. 

"Hi there" Chris said with a smile moving a blonde strand from his face

"Hi. Going somewhere" Tom replied stretching his long limbs

"Yes we are" Chris replied sitting on the end of the bed

"We?" Tom asked confused

"Yeah I just got off the phone with Robert. He invited us both to lunch" Chris replied with a smile

"Oh alright. Wait how did he know you were with me. Wait Chris does he know about...oh God does he know" Tom replied his eyes wide

"He doesn't know about us you know...sleeping together. The reason he knows I'm with you because I told him that I was coming to see you. Look I told him about what happen that night in New York and I told him that I planned to fix it by coming here to apologize" Chris replied taking Tom's hand in his

Tom let out a sigh of relief "Oh God...I was worried I'm really not ready for anyone to know about us. Honestly Chris is there in us? I mean what are we? "

Chris didn't know what to say. We're the boyfriends or just lovers who came together for the occasional rendezvous. 

"We are in love. I'm not putting a label on us yet Tom...we still have time for that. So come one get dressed so we can go" Chris replied with a huge smile

"Alright Chris...give me a few seconds. Also wait out in the living room because if I try to get dressed in front of you we will never leave this house" Tom replied with a smirk

"Totally unfair but alright" Chris replied leaving the bedroom.

Chris plopped himself on the couch and heard his text tone go off. Chris reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone

MEET US AT THE SQUARE IN 5_ RDJ

ALRIGHT BE THERE IN 5- CHRIS

BE HERE IN TIME HEMSWORTH OR YOU WILL STARVE- RDJ

ALRIGHT ALRIGHT- CHRIS

"Okay I'm ready" Tom called out walking out of his bedroom

Damn did everything he wear make him look so damn sexy. Tom was in black jeans, plain white shirt, black leather jacket with a pair of converse sneakers. 

"I hate you" Chris said walking up to Chris

"Why what did I do" Tom asked with raised eyebrow

"You always have to look so sexy in everything" Chris replied placing a kiss on Tom's lips

"Chris please. We should be going" Tom whispered into the kiss

Chris groaned "I know. Okay let's get going" Chris replied with a frown

"Darling we have plenty of time for that. We don't want to be rude and keep our friends waiting" Tom replied waiting by the door

Everyone ordered their drinks as they waited for Chris to arrive. They all took this time to unwind before all the interviews and TV show appearances the next day.

"Finally" Evans replied seeing Chris standing in front of the table

"What I didn't take that long" Chris replied taking a seat

"Sure whatever" Evans replied rolling his eyes

"Evans don't be rude" Tom replied with a chuckle

"Holy crap Tom how are you...Robert forget to somehow mention you were joining us" Evans replied hugging Tom

"Really now" Tom replied as he took a seat next to Chris

"Oh yeah guys Tom's coming" Robert said with a huge grin

Tom laughed "Thanks for the announcement Robert"

"So Chris, Robert told us you had come early to see Tom. How did that go" Scarlett asked with a wink

"Look guys its not what you think. I just came early to apologize about what I told you about that night in New York. That's all" Chris replied sipping a glass of water

Chris couldn't tell them about him and Tom sleeping together yet. He wasn't sure he was ready to let them know that,also he didn't think Tom was ready for that either. So that was just between them...no else really needed to know. 

"Really? Really Chris that's all" Robert replied with a cocked eyebrow

"Yes really" Chris replied with a nervous smile

The gang all looked at each other then back at Chris and Tom "Yeah they slept together"

"NO" Chris replied raising his hands in the air

Tom began to fidget in his seat and began looking around trying his best to avoid eye contact. Were they that transparent?

"Chris you can't fool us come on we aren't that dense" Scarlett replied with a chuckle

"For the record I am just now getting this" Renner replied looking at his menu

"Don't you ever pay attention" Scarlett replied looking over to Renner

"I'm hungry so...no not really" Renner replied with a quick smile

"Please don't make a fuss" Tom replied trying to hide how uncomfortable he was talking about this topic

"So we did hit the nail on the head huh" Robert replied with a smirk

"Guys please can we just not talk about this here" Chris replied sternly looking over at the people at the next table with a smile

"Can we just not talk about this at all" Tom replied hiding his face in his menu

"Do I even want to know how it was or how it just happened" Robert replied his nose scrunched up

"Jesus" Chris replied rubbing his forehead

"I'm pretty sure we all know how it happens" Evans replied looking over at Robert

Tom didn't say a word and just got up from his seat and made his way to the entrance of the restaurant 

"Tom wait" Chris called out

"Damn it guys" Chris said turning back to glare at everyone before running after Tom

"Tom wait...hold on" Chris said finally catching up to Tom grabbing his arm

"Chris I don't think I'm comfortable being in there" Tom replied with a frown

"They were just teasing Tom...look so they figured out about us sleeping together but they are great friends they wouldn't tell a soul. Please just come back" Chris replied kissing Tom's forehead

"I'm sorry its just I'm very private about my personal life I just felt put on the spot" Tom replied softly

"I'm sure they didn't mean it and I'm sure they are very sorry. Baby please come back with me" Chris begged sweetly

"Alright but can we just not speak on the subject any further and have a decent lunch" Tom replied with a smile

"I promise we will okay" Chris replied kissing Tom on the lips sweetly

Tom smiled and followed behind Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *thumbs up*


	12. When It All Comes Tumbling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son decided to nap so I had time for another update *high five*

After lunch and after the friends apologizing for teasing they all enjoyed the rest of the day hanging out. The friends agreed to keep the new found relationship between Tom and Chris off limits unless either Tom or Chris brought it up. In the middle of the afternoon the friends decided to part ways...jet lag was catching up with them and they were growing exhausted.

"Do you think they see us any differently after everything they just found out" Tom asked taking a seat at a nearby bench at the park

"No I don't believe they do...listen Tom everything is going to be okay trust me. They are the only ones who know." Chris replied taking Tom's hand is his

"I do trust you Chris. Listen its getting cold and dark lets head back to my place" Tom replied standing from the bench

"Okay let's go" Chris replied placing his arms around Tom's shoulder

"Fuck Chris just like that ohh yes" Tom moaned out feeling Chris thrust harder 

Chris's grip on Tom's hips got tighter as he increased his speed. Tom for sure knew his was going to be left with bruises but he didn't care. Chris placed kisses all over Tom's chest and neck...clamping down on Tom's neck he began to suck hard leaving a red mark when he finally let go. Tom whimpered in ecstasy feeling Chris reach down and take his throbbing member in his hand stroking slowly at first.

"Come for me Tom...come for me" Chris whispered in Tom's ear

"Ohh Chris..ugh faster please" Tom moaned out gasping as he felt Chris stroking him faster

"Tom I don't think I can hold out much longer" Chris groaned out feeling that all to familiar feeling pooling around his lower belly

"Fuck fuck fuck" Tom cried out repeatedly as he finally came all over Chris's hand and toned abdomen

"Bare with me baby...fuck I'm almost there" Chris growled out

Tom smirked at lifted his head his lips at Chris's ear "Come Chris won't you come for me already...I want all that hotness deep inside of me. Please Chris give it to me" 

"Oh shit" Chris whimpered feeling his orgasm coming

"Come on baby give it to me...I need it...all of it" Tom whispered seductively in Chris's ear nibbling on it softly

"OHH...FFF...FUcK" Chris cried out as he finally came filling Tom up completely as he collapsed next to Tom in bed

After catching his breath Chris looked over to Tom "Where the hell did that come from"

"I honestly don't know...I just thought it would help. Did It?" Tom asked shyly

"Uh hell yeah it did" Chris replied kissing Tom passionately

Tom chuckled as he laced his arms around Chris's hips. They were about to fall asleep until Chris's phone went off.

"No don't just ignore it" Tom whimpered

"Sorry love but I can't" Chris replied getting up from bed to retrieve the phone from his pants on the floor

It was Elsa. Chris looked over at Tom. Tom knew that look at didn't say a word and only motioned for him to take the call in the kitchen. 

Chris walked into the kitchen and slid his finger across the screen "Hello"

"Hi baby" Elsa replied happily 

"Hey babe. How is New Zealand going are you having fun" Chris replied as he walked to the couch taking a seat.

"Its so much fun...but I miss you. I hated that our time is New York was so short" Elsa replied with a sigh

"I'm glad you are having fun. I miss you too and its okay I know that duty calls so don't worry about it babe" Chris replied with a smile

"Oh I almost forgot you are in England now right...how was the flight" Elsa asked sweetly

Chris bit his lower lip of course he had to lie "It was alright just a tiring"

"I know the feeling babe...I'll try my best to visit you again after I'm all done here. I'm not sure when that will be though I have some other endeavors after this" Elsa replied 

"Okay and listen if you can't visit me I'll understand. I know how busy you are" Chris replied 

"Okay well I'll let you rest...I love you and I'll call you later" Elsa replied blowing a kiss into the other end

Chris blew a kiss back "Love you too...bye" 

Chris left his phone on the counter and walked back into the bedroom to find Tom sitting up in bed his face buried in his hands

"Every time she calls Chris its a painful dose of guilty reality. Its makes me remember how much of a horrible person I am" Tom replied sadly on the verge of tears

Chris crawled into bed with Tom and held him close "You are not a horrible person Tom"

Tom shut his eyes in frustration "I'm sleeping with a married man Chris. A father and a married man...I'm nothing short of horrible"

"Tom please" Chris sighed trying to pull Tom close but Tom only moved away and rolled over to his side of the bed leaving a gap between them

"I'm just going to go to bed Chris. Just let me sleep" Tom replied trying to fight back tears

Chris sighed he hated this. He hated that it was his idiotic actions alone that were doing this to Tom. Chris rolled over and his side and looked at the time on the clock as he began to count down the minuets until sleep took him over.

Chris and Tom both awoke to the sound of their phones going off. Tom groaned out and picked up his phone seeing he had 10 missed calls from Luke and many different others. Even Robert. Chris's phone went off again and he picked it up "Ugh Hello"

"About damn time one of you guys answer" Robert replied in frustration

"What? What's going on?" Chris replied yawning

"You really need to turn on the TV and change to channel 10" Robert replied sternly

"Why" Chris replied annoyed. He wasn't really a morning person especially if he was awakened when he wasn't ready

"Just do it...both of you need to watch" Robert replied and hung up

"Tom where is the remote" Chris asked lifting the covers trying to find the remote

"In the drawer there. What's going on" Tom asked rubbing his eyes

"Hell if I know Robert said we need to watch something on channel 10" Chris replied flipping the TV on and placing it on channel 10

It was one of those stupid celebrity news shows.Ugh he hated these...Chris rolled his eyes and was about to flip the TV off until the reporter spoke

So Avengers fans we have the scoop we promised you. Are Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston hooking up...well the pair were seen outside a local London restaurant kissing and exchanging loving touches. Then the pair were photographed at park near by holding hands. The footage and pictures were shown as she described what was going on. 

Chris felt his heart fall to his feet and Tom felt like he was going to be sick. This couldn't be happening...this couldn't be fucking happening. Tom rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind. Chris sighed sadly as he could hear Tom break into tears on the other side of the door.


	13. Overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the hits, kudos and comments  
> I appreciate all of them  
> <3

Chris was pacing back and forth in Tom's living room. This was a complete nightmare...he should have know better then to be so open with Tom in public...Robert warned him there were eyes and ears everywhere. 

"Look maybe its not that bad. Maybe they have only gotten wind of you and Tom here in England" Robert said trying to calm Chris down

Chris stopped pacing and gave Robert one of those "spare me" glares.

"Look I'm just trying to help...but Chris you should have been more careful I told you something like this could happen" Robert replied taking a seat on Tom's couch

Chris turned to Tom's bedroom and Scarlett stood in the doorway "Sorry he still won't come out...I tried. He's really freaked out about this"

Chris sighed heavily and decided he had to try on his own to coax Tom out. Chris walked passed Scarlett who hugged Chris before he walked into the bedroom

"Geez I feel so awful for them...is nothing sacred anymore" Scarlett said disappointed about the situation 

"Sadly no...sadly this is what gets the headlines and the big bucks in the pockets of the photographer who got those shots" Robert replied as he placed his arms around Scarlett 

"Tom...please can I come in" Chris asked placing his hand on the door

Tom didn't reply only the sniffling of him still crying was heard. Chris sighed "Tom come on now"

"Go away Chris...I should have never let this happen. I should have thought with my head and not my heart. God I'm such a fucking idiot. What was I thinking...what that everything was going to be okay...that nothing could come between what was happening. I should have stopped while I was ahead...I shouldn't have even done this. My God Chris you are married...I mean what the fuck was I thinking" Tom replied in between tears he was so hurt and upset

"Tom please don't blame yourself. I should have known better to not be so touchy feeling in public...if I wasn't maybe this wouldn't have happened you know" Chris replied sadly

It was then that the door flung open "Are you joking? That's it...you think just because you shouldn't have touched me in public that this would have made a difference"

"Well I don't know...maybe" Chris replied softly

"No it wouldn't have. What have made a difference is if you would have left me alone like I told you too. If you would have stayed faithful to your wife like a decent married man is supposed to. Or hell maybe if you just wouldn't have come here in the first place...case in point YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST STAYED AWAY" Tom yelled out clutching at his chest like if everything his said was ripping at his heard.

"I don't recall you telling me to stop" Chris replied back trying his best to keep his cool

"I've told you stop plenty of times but no you just had to stir the pot. I was doing fine...I had a handle on those stupid emotions I felt for you...they were placed in the back of my mind where they should be. Where they should have stayed but no you had to kiss me and bring that all back...you had to make me fall in love with you all over again. Oh Chris why did you do that...why couldn't you just let me be. Why couldn't you just be happy with just being friends" Tom replied falling to his knees in tears

Robert and Scarlett were on the verge of tears in the living room hearing Tom bear his heart and soul. He did love Chris very much...he was just hurt and scared. He was blaming himself and he was blaming Chris...not because of who he was but because Chris made him feel all over again. He made him feel what he tried so hard to forget and it stung like a dagger in the heart. 

"Look I'm sorry but I can't help what I feel. Look me in the eyes Tom and tell me that you would have been happy just pretending and being friends when we both knew there was something more" Chris replied sternly 

"If it meant no one got hurt then yes" Tom replied sadly

"Tom what do you mean no one would of gotten hurt. I would hurt...you would hurt. You can't bottle up what you feel remember you told me that. If I wouldn't have told you how I felt it would have come out either way...this happening wouldn't have altered the future nor change how I feel about you" Chris replied kneeling down next to Tom

Chris tried to embrace Tom but Tom only shoved him away "Don't...please don't" 

"Tom please don't shut me out again...please we have come so far" Chris replied in tears

"Leave...just go...leave me be and go be with your wife. You should be with her not me" Tom replied sternly

"I'm not going___" Chris was cut off

"GET OUT...LEAVE ME ALONE. STAY OUT OF MY LIFE JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME" Tom yelled out angrily

Chris was in shock he had seem Tom angry but never this angry. Chris stood up from the floor and walked towards the bedroom door "I won't lose you Tom...I'm not giving up on us. I love you nothing will change that...you hear me nothing. I'm going to give you some time but as far as walking away from you that will never happen and I'm sorry"

Tom looked at Chris his eyes red with tears "Why can't you just accept that I don't want you Chris" 

"Because these past few days were perfect and it you didn't want me you wouldn't have made love to me or told me that you love me. I know you are upset and so am I but don't let that destroy what we have" 

Tom cried and bowed his head. Chris sighed sadly "I'm so sorry they hurt you like this"

"Me? They hurt you to Chris" Tom replied wiping a tear away with the sleeve of his pajama top

"I don't care about me...you are all I care about. All I need is you" Chris replied sweetly

Tom began to tear up as he raised and opened his arms to Chris. Chris smiled sadly and knelt in front of Tom and they embraced lovingly

"Oh Chris I'm so sorry. I do love you I'm just so scared. I'm so scared to get hurt" Tom replied in the crook of Chris's neck

"Don't worry Tom...I won't let them hurt you again. I will never let anyone hurt you again" Chris replied kissing Tom's cheek

*Meanwhile*

"Do you think he will be surprised" a woman asked with a smile

"I know he will that's why I didn't tell him. I know he misses me and I can't wait to see the look on his face when I see him" Elsa replied with a chuckle as she began to pack her back

"Aww you two are so cute" the woman replied sweetly

"Aww thank you. I know Chris loves me and would never hurt me. That's what makes him the best husband ever...I'm one lucky girl" Elsa replied as she finished packing and placed her ticket in her purse

"England here I come. Oh Chris I can't wait" Elsa though as she crawled into bed and got some sleep before he flight in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Tom and Chris
> 
> DUN DUN DUN


	14. He Would Never? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't sleep so you know what that means :)

"Are you okay babe" Chris asked kissing Tom's cheek sweetly

"I think so...I'm really not sure yet. I still feel like I'm stuck in some bad dream" Tom replied leaning his head on Tom's shoulder

"I know but we have each other and that's all that matters right" Chris replied leaning his head on Tom's

Tom sighed "Right...wait Chris have you heard from Elsa"

"No. She hasn't called to be quite honest I'm not sure what to expect if she does. I mean if she heard anything about this she has every right to want to wring my neck or worse" Chris replied softly

"Chris why don't you just call her and tell her...please. I'm sure hearing it from you would be less dreadful then hearing in from someone else and seeing it on the cover of some magazine" Tom replied locking eyes with Chris

"I don't know. I'm just scared, every time I finally convince myself that I can do it...my heart just starts racing and I just chicken out" Chris replied sadly

Tom smiled softly "Look when you feel that you can do it...please do it. Sooner or later she will have to know"

*The Day After*

Elsa was finally in England and she couldn't be happier to surprise Chris. She has told him over the phone that she wasn't going to able to join him but she lied hoping he would be so surprised to see her. God did she love Chris so much...she would go to the ends of the earth for him. A loving husband and father what more can a woman ask for...not to mention very handsome.

Elsa decided to stroll the lovely streets of England...it was a beautiful early morning she didn't want to waste it. She then stopped by a local cafe and enjoyed some brewed tea...all the while thinking of how she was going to surprise Chris. Elsa finished up her tea and walked passed a local mini mart and that's when she saw it...her eyes almost missed it. It was Chris's name on the front of one of the magazines. Elsa rolled her eyes "What dirt could they possibly dig up this time? What lies are they telling now?"

Elsa grabbed the magazine and flipped to the table of contents. The story on Chris was on page 26...so Elsa flipped passed a few pages and landed on page 26. 

HEMSWORTH CAUGHT IN SECRET LOVE AFFAIR!!!WITH NONE OTHER THAN AVENGERS CAST MATE AND VILLIAN TOM HIDDLESTON!! EXCLUSIVE PICS!!

Elsa groaned in disgust. How dare they assume such things just to make headlines. Elsa then flipped the next page and that's when she felt her mouth go dry and heart skip a beat. There clear as day was her husband kissing his best friend as if they were lovers. That wasn't a just friends kiss it was a lovers kind of kiss. Elsa looked on the next page and there was Chris sitting on a bench holding hands with Tom. These pictures had to be fake right? These couldn't be real? He husband would never cheat on her...much less cheat on her with a man.

Elsa grabbed some money of her wallet and handed in to the cashier as she shoved the magazine in her purse. She had to talk to Chris...she had to get some answers. Elsa continued to walk the street and just tried to calmly reassure herself. Chris loved her...he would never hurt her. He would never right?

*Later On*

Chris and Tom sat next to each other on the couch backstage. The cast mates were doing another interview for a local TV show...they both tried so hard to calm their nerves but it was apparent that it wasn't working.

"Look I'm sure they will not be asking any personal questions. So let's try to remain composed and professional okay" Chris whispered taking Tom's hand in his

Tom just nodded "Okay we can do this. I can do this" 

Robert and the rest of the gang walked in to the greenroom "If we looked up the word nervous wreck in the dictionary there would be a picture of you guys next to it" Robert said with a chuckle

"Oh my God I feel like I'm going to puke" Tom said covering his face with his beautiful hands

Scarlett sat on the other side of Tom and took his hand "Listen don't worry you two aren't the only ones up there. We got you okay"

After an hour of waiting and Tom finally getting his nerves under control the cast mates were called on to the stage for their interview. By the good graces of God the interview went smoothly. No personal questions were asked so Tom and Chris situation was never brought up. Tom even joked with the interviewer and his cast mates making the mood even better. It was great.

After the interview the friends decided to go to lunch at a local restaurant that Tom had recommended. They all sat at a table in the back and ordered some drinks and talked about the next planned TV appearances they had.

"You did awesomely in that interview love" Chris whispered in Tom's ear

"I tried my best darling. It did help out a lot though that everyone was there" Tom replied with a smile

"I told you that everything would be okay. You know that I love you so much right" Chris replied placing a kiss on Tom's cheek

Tom just blushed "I love you too darling"

"Hey hey none of that mushy junk here okay...or at least not till after we are all done eating" Robert replied with a smirk

"Yes please spare us the sappiness. I haven't the proper buzz going yet" Evan added sipping his drink

"You guys are jerks. I think its cute" Scarlett replied with a huge smile

"Yeah you would. Chicks dig that kind of stuff" Renner replied with a chuckle

Tom blushed as he felt Chris pull his seat closer so that he could sneak in as many kisses as he could. He was careful not be to out there with his touching in public...but at the same time he couldn't help it. He couldn't keep his lips and hands off Tom.

"SO IT IS TRUE" A voice yelled loudly

Chris shot up in his seat...that voice. He knew that voice...Chris turned his gaze away from Tom and looked to see Elsa standing there in front of their table

"Elsa" Chris replied in shock standing up from his chair

"It's true...everything is true. Isn't it" Elsa replied her voice breaking as the tears began to form

"What are doing here? What about you talking about" Chris said still standing there frozen

"I came to surprise you. How I found you doesn't matter...let's just say there are eyes and ears everywhere Chris" Elsa replied harshly

"Is it true Chris" Elsa asked sternly

"Is what true baby" Chris replied swallowing the lump in his throat

"Don't play stupid Chris" Elsa replied angrily

Tom felt his body shaking. He felt frozen. He didn't even bother to say a word and just sat there like his voice box had been removed and his body was numb.

"Elsa I don't know what you are talking about" Chris replied softly

"THIS YOU STUPID BASTARD...THIS" Elsa yelled out as she threw the magazine at Chris

Chris caught the magazine and there it was clear as day. It was his name on the cover and under his name it read secret affair. Chris opened the folded pages to reveal the same pictures that they showed on TV.

"I'm so sorry Elsa" Chris replied bowing his head low

"Sorry. You are sorry. How long Chris? How long has this been going on" Elsa asked in tears

"Not that long. I was going to tell you but I didn't know how" Chris replied sadly

"How long have you felt this way about him" Elsa asked coldly

Chris didn't say a word and only kept his head bowed

"ANSWER ME" Elsa yelled out

"Elsa please can we talk about this in private...please not here in front of our friends. In front of all these people" Chris begged trying to reach out to Elsa

"Why not Chris? Huh? Everyone already knows about this? Why not here...not in front of people or not in front of your lover" Elsa replied glaring towards Tom direction

Tom just sat there in silence and felt his body tense when he saw Elsa walk right up to him

"And you...you should of known better. You walk around like you are some damn saint but oh Tom not you" Elsa replied his voice was laced with anger

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Chris

Elsa kept her eyes locked on Tom "So Chris how long have you been in love with our friend Tom here"

Chris exhaled deeply "Since we first met on the Thor set. That long" 

Elsa smirked "Tell me Chris...no better yet you tell me Tom. Have you fucked my husband yet" 

By now everyone was watching. The group of friends didn't utter a word for fear that it would just make matters worse and Elsa would just completely snap

"Elsa please" Chris replied softly

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Tom...so Tom answer the question. Have you or have you not fucked my husband" Elsa replied softly

"Elsa I'm so sorry" Tom whispered he was so ashamed

"How could you" Elsa replied 

Tom was about to speak till Elsa grabbed a drink on the table and threw it in Tom's face. Tom gasped standing from the table.

Elsa removed her wedding ring from her finger and threw it at Tom "Keep him you whore"

Tom didn't say a word and just stood there completely humiliated and ashamed dripping wet from having the drink thrown on him

Elsa turned on her heels and began to walk out. Chris caught Elsa by the arm.

"Elsa please" Chris begged

"Don't you dare. How could you Chris? How could you betray me like this" Elsa replied angrily

Chris didn't say a word

"You come home and don't surprised if I'm not there...don't be surprised if the kids aren't there either. You wanted this Chris so bad that you would risk it all...well guess what now you can have him and have nothing to worry about" Elsa replied as she yanked her arm away and walked off

Chris just turned to look at everyone who was staring at him. His friends that were shock and Tom his sweet Tom who stood there in tears his hair wet and dripping from having a drink thrown in his face. All of this was because of him...Chris couldn't handle in and just ran out of the restaurant. As Chris ran out all he could think about was how could he have managed to be so dumb and let it all get this bad.


	15. It's What's Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Poor Tom  
> If Only Chris Was Honest  
> *le sigh*

Tom walked up to his house and unlocked the door. After Chris left his decided it was best not to stay and faces the stares from all the people. Tom walked in and threw his coat on the couch and made his way towards the bedroom. His shirt was still drenched from the drink be thrown at him...he was so embarrassed but then again could he blame her. He was sleeping with her husband. Tom pushed the bedroom door open to find Chris sitting on the edge of his bed sobbing...his hair was down and disheveled.

"Chris" Tom whispered still standing in the doorway

Chris's shoulders perked up and he turned around slowly "Tom I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry"

Tom looked at Chris sadly and made his way to Chris "Oh Chris...its okay" 

"No it's not she shouldn't have done that to you. You aren't to blame for anything" Chris replied reaching up to touch Tom's cheek

Tom sighed and placed his hand on Chris's "Yes I am. She was right I should have known better. She has every right to be upset...I mean you are married. It's just those moments with you felt so right. I've never felt so happy in my life...but it can't be at the expense of hurting someone else"

"I don't know what to do" Chris replied softly

"I do. Go be with Elsa...try to work it out. What we had I will always cherish...but Chris it could never be as long as you have her and those children. I'm not telling you to choose I could never. I'm just doing what I think is right and what's right is letting you go" Tom replied sadly

"No. I won't let you go...I won't lose you. You don't have to do this. Elsa is just upset and needs time to think" Chris replied on the verge of tears

"Chris please just try to work things out with her. I promise you won't lose me...I'll still be here. I'm your friend and I always will be" Tom replied with a smile

"Friend...we just friends now. After all that we have been through we back to just friends. I know what your trying to do...you are trying to let me go just so I could be happy and work things out with Elsa. Maybe fall back in love with her" Chris replied sternly

"It's what's right Chris. You do love your wife I know you do and you love your children. When Elsa said she was going to take them away that's I made the choice that I couldn't let this go any further and I won't so please just do what's right and go back to her. Sometimes being happy means letting go of things that we can't have no matter how much we want them" Tom replied fighting back tears

Chris stood from Tom's bed "Please don't do this"

"I just did...I'm letting go Chris. You won't lose me I'll always be here just not like before. I'm so sorry but I can't let you lose your family because of me. So Chris please go" Tom replied tears falling down his face

Chris pulled Tom into a hug "I love you so much...I promise I will make this right"

Tom didn't say a word or hug Chris back as Chris let go and walked out of his bedroom and out of the house. 

Tom sank to the floor and sobbed "I love you too Chris"

Chris stepped out of the cab and walked in to the hotel building after an hour of begging, Elsa had finally agreed to talk to Chris. Chris walked to the elevator and pushed the button to Elsa's floor. During the whole elevator ride he felt a mix of emotions. He felt nervous,scared, nauseous and heartbroken. If he had just been honest from the beginning he could of spared further heartbreak but that's the big word there IF.

Chris walked up to the door and knocked. Her heard Elsa's footsteps on the other side until the door opened. Elsa didn't say a word and just stepped aside so Chris could walk in.

"Before you talk I want to first" Elsa said closing the door behind Chris

Chris sat on the edge of the bed and just nodded his head

"First I want to apologize for the scene at the restaurant. I was just upset and for what I did to Tom I apologize for that too" Elsa replied sitting in the chair across from Chris

"I just want to know why Chris. I just want to know how you can go from telling me you love to telling someone. To making love to me and turning around to make love to someone else. To Tom...a man. I don't understand. I just...I'm so confused. Do I not make you happy...do you not love me?"Elsa asked sadly

"I do love you Elsa...I just don't think I'm in love with you. I love you because you are the mother of my children. I love you because you have a wonderful heart...I do love you. As far as making love...I did it because it made you happy. I did because I didn't want to break your heart...I know it all sounds so stupid now. As far as making me happy you still do" Chris replied softly

"So you love me but you aren't in love with me...your in love with how and what I am. The mother of your children. Tell me Chris when we would make love...did you think of him" Elsa asked softly

Chris looked down not even making eye contact with Elsa "Yes...I did. I'm so sorry"

Elsa placed her hand on her chest. Chris saying that was a kick in the chest. It was so painful.

"So what now.After everything that has happened what now...we have children Chris. What am I supposed to tell our daughter...Daddy isn't coming back because he doesn't love Mommy anymore. He's in love with someone else...not another woman but a man" Elsa asked 

Chris sighed deeply "You don't tell her anything...because I want to try and fix this Elsa. I want to make it right"

"What? After everything you think I'm just going to forget about it and take you back. What about Tom...I thought you loved him" Elsa replied with a raised eyebrow

"I don't expect me to forgive me just like that. Hell I don't expect me to forgive me at all...I just want a chance to show you that I can try my best to make this work. For us and for the kids. Yes I do love Tom...but I love my family and don't want to lose them" Chris replied standing from the bed and kneeling in front of Elsa

"You should have thought about that before you unzipped your pants for Tom" Elsa replied sternly

"Elsa please...please don't take my children away" Chris begged

Elsa sighed "I won't take them away...I know they need their father. As far as you and me...I'm sorry but it could never work knowing that you love someone else. Trying to make it work would just make it worse. So as soon I can...I'm filing for divorce"

"Can't we at least try. Can't I at least get a second chance to make things right...I don't want my children growing up spending one time with one parent and the the next day with the other" Chris replied pleading

Elsa sighed and locked eyes with Chris "I don't know Chris...what you did was the ultimate form of betrayal"

"Elsa please just give me a chance" Chris replied 

"Alright...but for our kids. Only you have to promise that what you had with Tom is over and that you will not even make any form of contact with him other than professional. If I hear of see that its more its over for good Chris and I will leave you for good. I won't take the children but I won't let you make a fool of me twice" Elsa replied sternly

Chris felt his heart shatter. Not only could he not see Tom...he wasn't allowed any contact with him at all. It was going to be difficult seeing as they still had promos for the movie but he could talk to Tom only on a professional level. How was it going to work...how was he supposed to treat Tom as if he meant nothing to him after everything.

"If you agree to this and you really want to work things out tell me now" Elsa replied locking eyes with Chris

"Alright" Chris replied softly

"For us and for the kids...me and Tom are over" Chris replied softly


	16. When Trying Isn't Good Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clutches chest*

Weeks passed and for now the promos were over and done with. The last of the promos finished in Tokyo...it was rough on Chris as well as the rest of the cast mates. Chris kept his word to Elsa and tried his best no matter how hard it was and how much it hurt but he kept his distance from Tom. Tom understood why Chris was doing this but he couldn't help but feel hurt but it was for the best. The strain of the relationship between Tom and Chris caused some what of a rift between the rest of the friends...they would often go out without them or go and do their own thing. The tension was a bit overwhelming.

*Weeks Later*  
Chris sat in his living room with his family watching a movie. He tried his best to not let his thoughts get to him as he felt Elsa place a hand on his chest and snuggle up to him...Chris smiled softly. He was happy right now...he was happy right. Chris closed his eyes...if he was happy why did he feel so guilty. This wasn't right...lying to Elsa and lying to himself it wasn't right. He missed Tom so much and not even being able to see or talk to him was wearing him down. When he was in Tokyo he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Tom and kiss him with everything he had in him.

"Chris are you okay" Elsa asked looking up to Chris

"Yeah babe I'm fine just really tired" Chris replied with a soft smile

"Okay well then maybe we should put the the kiddos to sleep and go to bed" Elsa replied softly

"Alright" Chris replied reaching for the remote and turning off the TV

Once the kids were asleep Chris got into bed and tried his best to force himself to sleep but his thoughts were going crazy. Every time he closed his eyes he would see Tom...he would she those moments they were tangled up together in bed. Waking up and see Tom sleeping peaceful beside him. Chris opened his eyes when he felt Elsa wrap a hand around Chris's waist.

"Baby cuddle with me" Elsa replied softly

It had taken a lot of work and time from that day in the restaurant but Elsa had come to forgive Chris. She couldn't stay angry with him...she couldn't because she loved him so much. Yes she was hurt but Chris meant everything to her. Chris rolled over and placed an arm around Elsa's waist as he brought her close...Elsa sighed happily. Chris began to run his hands down her legs as she sighed in delight. 

"Chris...I love you" Elsa whispered softly

Chris didn't respond and only moved atop of Elsa. Chris placed his hand on the hem of Elsa's panties and ripped them off...he wanted to do this. Maybe if he did this he would forget all about Tom or at least put his mind at ease. Elsa moaned feeling Chris push inside her and thrust into her deeply

"Oh Chris yes baby" Elsa moaned wrapping her legs around Chris's waist

Chris closed his eyes and increased speed feeling his orgasm approaching. He pictured only Elsa but it wasn't working. Fuck why wasn't this working. 

"You know why you idiot you know exactly why" Chris thought

He had no choice. He pictured the only person who could help him reach the peaks of ecstasy. His Tom...he beautiful Tom.

"Oh Chris...I'm going to come baby" Elsa moaned digging her nails in Chris's back

Chris growled out as he finally came picturing Tom. Elsa came at the same time as Chris. Chris collapsed beside Elsa on the bed as she cuddled up next to him and let sleep take her over.

Hours passed and Chris still couldn't sleep. Chris slowly got out of bed and grabbed his jeans off the floor...Chris looked over at Elsa and walked out of the bedroom and into his living room. Chris sat down in the darkness of the living room and began to cry. He couldn't keep doing this...he couldn't lie anymore. He tried so hard over these weeks to make everyone happy that he forgot about himself. No matter how much Chris loved his family...he had to be honest he had to tell Elsa the truth. He had to tell Elsa that he just couldn't do this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it felt short...just wanted to do this update in case I didn't have time later on  
> Toodles :)


	17. The Hardest Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had time for another update  
> To the comments, hits and kudos  
> Thank you so much *feeling like a diva*

He awoke early in the morning...he turned over in bed. He missed him...he missed him so much. It was so hard to sleep at nights not having his body heat against him to keep him warm on the cold London nights. Tom sat up in bed and sighed...he missed everything about about him. How his soft snoring made him feel safe made him feel like nothing in the world mattered but them lying in that bed together. The moments they would just sit in his living room and enjoy each others company, to the nights Tom would make dinner for the both of them and how he was so nervous to be cooking for some one else he burned dinner. Chris never complained and to make Tom happy he ate every single bit burned and all, he missed how he would kiss him just because. What he missed most was making love...it was because Chris was an amazing lover. It was because Chris made him feel complete.

Chris made Tom feel things he never thought he could. Chris made him feel happy and special...he loved how Chris would give and expect nothing in return. Tom was all he needed and it made Tom fall even more in love with him. Alas like the saying goes somethings are to good to be true...that moment in the restaurant changed everything for him. It made him realize that like always he could never be truly happy. The look in Chris's eyes when Tom told him that he was letting go was all he would see when he would close his eyes.

 

It was the reason for so many sleepless nights. Maybe he should have fought for Chris maybe he should have at least tried to hold on to him...but who was he fooling it was wrong. Chris was married and he had beautiful children he couldn't make Chris choose...so Tom did what he thought was right. So if it was so right why did he feel so miserable afterwards. Tom got out of bed and walked to his bathroom...he showered and got dressed and headed out to walk the England streets. It seemed like now he would find any reason not to have to go back to an empty home. God he missed him so much and if he could he would give anything just to have him back. He knew his thoughts were selfish but he couldn't help it...damn it he loved him and without him he had never been so incomplete in his life.

Chris sat in his living room, his gazed locked on the glass door looking out to the scenery. He had been up since the middle of the night and no mattered how hard he tried he couldn't sleep. Chris was like a shell of someone he used to be.

"Chris" Elsa called out as she walked into the living room

Chris was so deep in thought he didn't even notice her walk in nor did he respond back

"Chris" Elsa said again this time getting in front of Chris

"Oh Elsa...I'm sorry I was just thinking. Did you need something love" Chris replied finally snapping out of his daze

"Chris we need to talk" Elsa replied taking seat in front of Chris

"Alright" Chris replied softly

"Chris I'm leaving you. I'm going forward with the divorce" Elsa replied softly

"What" Chris replied in shock

"Chris please don't act so surprised. You have had to see this coming. For the past week you have walked around here like a zombie...you aren't the man I married anymore. You do play with the kids but every time it seems you get lost in thought. We rarely make love anymore and when we do it seems forced on your end and I know why" Elsa replied locking eyes with Chris

Chris didn't say a word and just sighed

"It's because of him. You miss him and I know you do. I know you love him and you don't love me. I know the reason my husband doesn't make love to me is because I'm not him. I can't force you to stay in a marriage that well this isn't even a marriage. It's not fair to me...its not fair to the kids" Elsa replied with a sigh

"I'm sorry Elsa...I tried...I tried really hard to ignore how I felt. I tried really hard to feel everything again but I couldn't I'm a horrible person" Chris replied on the verge of tears

"Its doesn't matter now Chris. I'm going forward with the divorce and I'm not going to change my mind" Elsa replied sternly

"I don't expect you too...but the kids I beg of you please don't take them away from me" Chris replied softly

"I won't take away the children...I grew up with both my parents so its only fair they do too. Only thing is it will have to be the way you didn't want it....I will file joint custody and the kids will have their time with me and you. I know that I'm being calm about this but I'm sorry Chris I have no fight left in me after everything you have put me through. I just can't do it anymore" Elsa replied softly

"I understand...ever thought you don't want to hear it, I truly am sorry for hurting you Elsa. I don't deserve you and if I could change anything it would be not hurting you so badly" Chris replied softly

"Well its too late for that now. I'm going to pack my bags and the kids are coming with me. I'm going to spend some time with my family back home for a few weeks till everything with the divorce is done. I will keep in contact so you know how the kids are doing and that's it. So for now until I don't know when this is goodbye Chris" Elsa replied sadly

"I'm sorry Elsa" Chris replied

"I'm sorry too" Elsa replied as she got up from her seat and walked away leaving Chris seating there

Now Chris was how he always wished he would never be...alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartache for everyone  
> *the feels*


	18. I Miss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the emotions overflow-eth*

*Months passed*  
Chris sat in his new apartment...he decided that he didn't need a big new home since its was just him now. The divorce was finally finalized and both agreed on joint custody for the children. Elsa didn't ask for any money from Chris...although Chris did tell Elsa to keep the home. He didn't want his children have to move out and move into a strange new home because of him. Also India had practically grown up there and it was all she knew...she loved their home. Chris would get the kids every weekend and they would share their time on holidays. It was difficult not seeing his children all the time...but it was better than not seeing them at all.

Chris finished unpacking his clothes into his dresser and tossed the empty box to the side to move on the the next one. Chris was about to cut open the next box until he heard a knock on the door. Chris walked to the door and opened it.

"Well I can't lie its decent" Robert replied walking in

"Hey guys" Chris replied stepping aside letting his friends walk in

"Hi Chris. Ignore Robert. It's a very nice place...you have a lot of room here" Scarlett replied hugging Chris

"Well I really didn't see the purpose of a new home. So I figured this would be best for me" Chris replied with a soft smile

"Chris how are you holding up...I mean have you been doing okay" Evan asked placing a hand on Chris's shoulder

"I think so. Its been rough not being able to see the kids whenever I want but at least I still get to see and spend time with them. I'm happy that Elsa didn't take them away from me" Chris replied softly

"Have you talked to him Chris" Robert asked pouring himself a glass of water

"No. No I haven't every time I pick up the phone I get scared. I'm not really sure why I still feel guilty about that time in the restaurant" Chris replied sadly

"You guys haven't by any chance talked to him have you" Chris asked softly

"We haven't heard from him since Tokyo. I tried calling him to see how he was doing and all I got was his voice-mail" Scarlett replied with a frown 

"Hmm well I guess maybe I should try" Chris replied softly

"Listen Chris its your choice but listen no matter what we are still here for you okay. Please take care of yourself" Evan replied with a smile

Chris nodded and gave a soft smile "I will... thanks for coming guys"

"Look if you ever need anything just give us a call" Robert replied 

"Thanks" Chris replied as he walked his friends to the door and they left

*Later that night*

Chris sat on his bed and just held his cell phone is his hand tightly. He's nerves were on overload. Chris looked though his contact list and found Tom's number...it was just like that night in New York. Chris pushed the number and the phone began to ring.

"Hello" Tom replied on the other end

Chris felt his heart race. That voice God how he missed that voice so damn much.

"Tom" Chris replied softly

"Chris...Oh God Chris how are you" Tom replied faintly

"I'm fine. How are you. The gang came over a while ago and said you haven't been in contact with anyone" Chris replied softly

"I'm okay...I've just been busy with new projects. I didn't mean to worry anyone" Tom replied 

"Tom...I...Tom I miss you so much" Chris whispered softly

Silence on the other end

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat "Me and Elsa...Me and Elsa are divorced" 

"Oh Chris I'm so sorry" Tom replied sadly

"Don't be...I tried to work it out...well we tried but we knew it wasn't going to work. She did the right thing in divorcing me" Chris replied softly

"This is my fault...isn't it. Maybe if we would have just stayed friends none of this would have happened and you would still be married" Tom replied sadly

"No don't you say that. You are not to blame for anything...even if we still would have been friends my feelings for you would still be there so don't you dare blame yourself" Chris replied sternly

Tom sighed "I'm still sorry Chris...I can't help it but I just feel like I should have never let my feelings get the best of me"

Chris exhaled a deep breath "Tom I want to see you" 

Tom swallowed nervously "I don't know Chris...I don't think that would be a good idea"

"Why not...don't you miss me" Chris asked sadly

"You know that I do...but after everything I think its best to leave things the way they are" Tom replied softly

"So what you want me to pretend that every thing that happened between us was nothing.That it meant nothing" Chris replied 

"I'm not saying that what happened between us meant nothing. I'm just saying what happened between us brought nothing but hurt to others. It ruined your marriage and I think it's best to just cherish the moments we had and leave it at that" Tom replied his voice beginning to crack

Chris sighed "Is that what you truly want Tom"

Tom stayed quite for a while "It doesn't really matter what I want now Chris. Look I have to go okay...please take care of yourself" 

"Tom wait" Chris replied on the other end before Tom could hang up

"Yes" Tom replied softly

"I love you Tom" Chris replied softly

Tom held back the tears "I love you too Chris...I always will. Goodbye"

Chris tossed his phone to the side and looked around his apartment. Chris walked to his closet and pulled out a duffel bag. Chris began to grab some clothes and pack...after packing Chris grabbed his phone and apartment keys locking the door behind him. Chris walked to his car and started his car to began to make his drive to the airport. He waited long enough to see Tom...he wasn't going to wait any longer.


	19. Plans and Risks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this story is almost coming to an end  
> I will try to write a sequel...not sure when that will be but I've already been   
> mentally writing. But for now enjoy this new update :)

Chris had already been in England for a few days now but had yet to tell Tom. He wanted to surprise Tom...if he had told him he was sure that Tom would try to talk him out of being there and going back home. Chris sat in his hotel room trying to think of the right words when he would see Tom again. No matter how hard he tried the words just weren't coming...and he be damned if he was going to be cheesy and write them down.

Thanks to a local TV commercial Chris found out that Tom was going to be a guest on a local England show tomorrow. Chris was debating if he should see him before or after the show. It was then that something popped into Chris's head. He knew this was going to be a huge risk but like all things in life if you really want something sometimes you had to overcome all the risks to get to it. Chris grabbed his keys off the night stand and headed out.

"So what kind of taste does your friend have sir" A woman asked with a smile

"Well he likes simple...nothing to fancy. He's not the flashy type at all" Chris replied moving a golden strand behind his ear

"Well how about this one" the woman asked softly

"Umm I'm not sure. I'm sorry but do you have anything else" Chris replied with a soft smile

"I'm sorry but this is all we have" the woman replied with a frown

"Oh well then that's okay...thank you for all the help though" Chris replied sweetly

"No I really want you to have what you are looking for...if you like we can do custom orders" the woman replied her smile widening 

"Really. Well that sounds wonderful. I'm just not sure how to start though" Chris replied with a crooked smile

"Well that's what I'm here for. Now sit if you had to describe how you feel about your friend in one word what would it be" the woman asked sitting in front of Chris

Chris just smiled as he began to give his ideas.

Tom dried his hair off from his shower and walked to his closet. He couldn't decide on what he was going to wear...thank goodness he didn't have to dress up in a suit or he would be standing in his closet forever. Tom moved shirts around and began to pull out a couple...he pulled out simple button ups and t shirts. Tom moved one shirt over until his heart dropped seeing the shirt after it...it was one Chris had left behind when he spent his first few day with Tom.

Tom grabbed the shirt and whispered into the shirt "Chris"

It still smelled just like him. Tom with shirt still in hand walked to his bed and curled up with it...how he wish Chris was here now. How he wished it was the real person he was holding and not some damn t-shirt. Tom began to feel the tears flow but quickly tried his best to recover...Tom grabbed the shirt and tucked it under his pillow. Tom had not time to be emotional right now...he had his interview in an hour. The last thing he wanted was to be an emotional wreck on national television. 

"You can do this...just keep it together Tom" Tom told himself as he began to get dressed

Tom settled on a pair of blue jeans, black sweater and his favorite pair of boots. Once he was done getting ready he let Luke know and he was picked up quickly...Tom sighed as he was driven to the talk show studio. This was his life...this was how it was always going to be. Tom loved his life and his career but what he wanted more than anything was someone to share a life with. Only that someone he wanted was someone he knew he could never have.

Chris had been awake since the early morning hours. Chris found himself back with the same woman who had called him to come in for his order. Chris walked in and greeted her with a huge smile as she waved.

"How are you today Kelsey" Chris asked walking up to the counter

"I'm doing great...your order is ready and I can't wait to show it to you" Kelsey replied with a huge smile

"Well then lets see it" Chris replied with a smile

"Let me go get it I'll be right back" Kelsey replied with a sweet smile as she rushed to the back 

Kelsey then appeared with Chris's order in hand without waiting any further Kelsey opened it and presented it to Chris

"It's perfect...I know he's going to love it. Kelsey you are an angel" Chris replied with a huge grin

Tom sat in the green room of the studio waiting for his time to be called on. He just couldn't wait to get this over with...which for him was strange. He usually loved doing things like this but until recently. Recently he didn't feel like much of himself...the happy carefree person he used to be. Now he felt like an empty shell putting on a happy face so the world wouldn't know just how bad he hurt. Tom was about to close his eyes until he was told he was going to be on in 10 mins by on of the shows employees.

"Oh thank you" Tom replied sweetly

Ten minuets flew by and next thing Tom knew he was sitting in front of television cameras with lights almost blinding his eyes. The host were all smiles as the began to return from commercial and introduced Tom. Tom smiled the best smile he could as the interview began...he was getting good at this. He was getting good at pretending no one would ever suspect that he really wasn't in the mood right now because he would never let it show.

About 10 minuets into the interview one of the TV crew rushed up to the female host and whispered into her ear. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled...her co-host looked lost until she leaned over and told him what she had just been told. Next thing Tom knew both of the host were grinning like fools...while Tom on the other looked completely confused.

"This isn't a joke right...he really is here" the female host asked with a smile

"No he really is...he said the reason he came was very very important" the crew member called out

"Oh my goodness this is so unexpected and amazing all at once. Well lets not keep him waiting and bring him out" the female host said with a squeal of excitement

"Pardon me...but what is going on" Tom asked politely

The host was about to answer Tom's question until a voice answered it for him

"Hello Tom" Chris whispered from behind Tom

Tom shot up in his chair and slowly turned around "Oh my God. Chris"

"Hi" Chris replied softly

"What are you doing here" Tom asked his eyes wide

"I came to see you...I had to see you. I missed you" Chris replied sweetly

"Oh Chris you shouldn't have come here" Tom replied softly

"I knew you would say that...that's why I didn't tell you I was coming" Chris replied with a chuckle

Tom didn't say a word and just swallowed the lump in his throat. This had to be a dream.

Tom slowly lifted his hand and touched Chris's face "You really are here...so this isn't a dream"

Chris smiled "No its not...I'm really here"

"I don't know what to say" Tom replied softly

"You don't have to say anything...but I on the other hand have something to say" Chris replied softly

Tom just smiled letting Chris take the floor.

"Tom...I have loved you from the first moment I met you. I knew that there is no one on this earth that could compare to you. You are warm and loving...you've been there with me through everything. Everything we have been through just showed me how much I love you and can't live without you" Chris said as he slowly pulled something out of his jacket

"Oh my God" Tom whispered placing his hand over his mouth in shock

Chris got down on one knee "I don't care what anyone else thinks or what anyone has to say. I want to be with you forever...so Thomas William Hiddleston will you marry me"

Tom's mouth fell open as he looked at everyone with huge smiles on their faces and the female co-host in tears

"Oh Chris...yes...a million times yes" Tom replied as he stood from his seat

"Really" Chris replied with a huge smile

"Really really" Tom replied with a smile

Chris stood from his knee and took the ring out of the box. It was a simple black band that had silver lining...inside the word forever was inscribed.

"Oh Chris its lovely" Tom replied as Chris slipped in on

"I knew you would love it" Chris replied with a smile

Tom chuckled as he pulled Chris close to him.

"Wait you did say yes right" Chris replied with a cocked eyebrow

Tom chuckled "Shut up and kiss me Hemsworth"

Chris smiled and he was pulled into a passionate kiss while the whole studio erupted into cheers


	20. Emotional Yo-yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tom Stahp*

After Tom finished the interview with Chris by his side...the couple found themselves at Chris's hotel. Chris was packing his things while Tom sat on the edge of his bed with a smile. Tom was not going to have his new fiancee stay in a hotel room instead of with him at home. Chris turned around to see Tom looking at the ring on his finger with a soft smile.

"I'm glad you like it" Chris said sitting next to Tom on the bed

"Not like darling...I love it" Tom replied with a kiss on Chris's forehead

"I love it when you call me darling...its kinda hot" Chris whispered with a crooked smile

"Darling...darling...darling" Tom replied his tone growing more seductive

Chris pushed Tom on the bed and crawled atop of him "Damn you Hiddleston"

Tom chuckled as Chris leaned down and gave him a mind blowing kiss

"You know when you give someone a kiss like that you can't expect for them not to do anything in response" Tom replied breathlessly after the kiss

"What ever gave you the idea that I didn't want you to do anything. You can do whatever you want" Chris replied with a wink

After a few minuets of foreplay and clothes being all but ripped off of their bodies Chris and Tom were tangled up in the sheets. Tom's moans could be heard echoing in the room as Chris thrust into Tom roughly. This body how he missed it...how he spent many a sleepless night thinking about nothing more than pleasuring this sweet body.

"Fuck Chris...just like that fuck me harder" Tom moaned the grip his legs around Chris's waist getting tighter with every thrust he felt deep inside him

"Say it again Tom...tell me how you want me to fuck you" Chris growled out his grip on the bed sheets below Tom getting tighter

"I want you to...ohh...ugh fuck me harder" Tom groaned out arching his back off the bed feeling Chris hit that sweet spot inside him

Chris pulled Tom off of the bed and on to his lap...his speed increasing until he was pushed completely down on the bed and Tom was straddling him.

Tom leaned in,his lips next to Chris's ear "Darling I'm going to ride you into sweet oblivion" 

Chris felt his manhood twitch inside Tom. Fuck who knew someone as gentlemanly as Tom could be so fucking naughty...he had a feeling he could out dirty talk anyone. Then again no one would ever know because that dirty talk was for Chris and only Chris.

Tom began to move up and down slowly taking Chris deeper. Chris groaned feeling Tom sink down on him...ugh it was almost painstakingly slow to the point of madness. Tom felt the grip on his waist getting tighter as he looked down at Chris. His face contoured in sheer ecstasy; eyes closed tightly, lips parted, sweat covering his delicious sculpted body and golden hair sticking to his forehead.

"Tom please you are killing me. I don't think I can hold out much longer...please move faster" Chris begged

Tom smirked and slowed his movement "I'm sorry Chris you wanted me to move slower"

Chris growled lowly "Fuck....please"

Tom chuckled "Please what"

Chris bit his lower lip "Please...please make me come" 

"Good boy...see all you have to do is ask" Tom replied with a wicked smirk

Tom moved faster bouncing up and down on Chris. He felt Chris tense up at the same time he did. Both cried out in unison as they both reached the highest peaks of their orgasms. Tom collapsed atop of Chris with a satisfied sigh.

Chris groaned from below Tom "I should kill you for that"

Tom smiled "Like you didn't enjoy it"

Chris chuckled "Shut up Tom"

After a few minuets of cuddling Tom decided to take a quick shower and let Chris finish packing. Tom stood in the shower...he felt sore but the feeling was oh so delicious knowing that it was Chris who made him feel this way. Tom turned off the shower and stepped out...Tom then heard Chris talking from outside.

Tom pressed his ear to the door "You and your damn curiosity"

"No Elsa...I'm not going to change my mind. I love Tom and I want to be with him" Chris said sternly

"I don't care what anybody else has to say...its my life damn it" Chris replied frustrated

Chris sighed loudly "That's ridiculous...I'm sure my career will be just fine and even then I'd rather be with Tom than worry about making another movie...ever" 

"Our kids will be fine. They love Tom...I'm sure it will take some getting used to but they will be okay. You are being so judgmental...are you worried about me truly or just worried about yourself. Well Elsa last I checked we are divorced...so you don't need to worry about me. Look I have to go...we can talk about this some other time" Chris replied as hung up

Tom could hear where Chris got off the bed and tossed his phone on to the dresser. Chris was heard opening a drawer and the sound of a zipper zipping closed

Tom took his ear off the door and stepped up to the mirror. Tom then lifted his hand and glanced at the ring on his finger

Did his just make one big mistake in saying yes...and if so how was he going to tell Chris


	21. Wearing Thin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do a little update before work :)

Tom and Chris finally left the hotel and made it back to Tom's house. Tom sat in silence the whole car ride there...except for the occasional simply replies of yes and no. Chris didn't think much of it and just chalked it up to Tom being exhausted for a long and emotional day. Once Chris finished unpacking a few of his things he decided to take a break to make them both dinner. Tom let Chris take over the kitchen while he retired to his bedroom for a little peace and quite...Tom sat in bed for 30 minuets until he finally dozed off. Chris walked into Tom's bedroom and smiled at Tom's sleeping form. He really hated to wake him but he didn't want Tom to go hungry either.

Chris leaned into Tom's ear "Baby dinner is ready"

Tom's eyes fluttered open "Hmm"

Chris smiled "I say dinner is ready love"

Tom sat up in bed "I must have dozed off. I apologize"

"Don't apologize. Come on lets eat" Chris replied extending his hand to Tom

Tom took his hand "Alright"

Chris served them both dinner and took a seat right in front of Tom. Tom smiled softly as he watched Chris began to eat...he was really hungry. Chris looked up to see Tom looked down on his food with a conflicted face. Chris stopped eating and set his fork down.

"Are you not hungry love" Chris asked softly

"I'm sorry but I really don't have much of an appetite at the moment" Tom replied faintly

"It's okay you can just eat later. I'll set it aside for you so I can warm it up" Chris replied softly

Tom didn't respond and just looked up at Chris sadly

"Hey baby are you okay. What's the matter you look a little down" Chris asked getting up from his chair

Tom swallowed "I can't marry you Chris. I'm so sorry that I said yes but I don't think I can do it"

Chris felt his chest tighten. It was then that it clicked

"How much of it did you hear" Chris asked flatly

"All of it...I heard all of it. She's right Chris...you will risk losing everything you worked so hard for. What about your career" Tom replied looking up at Chris

"Why the fuck is everyone so worried about my damn career. You really think I give a fuck if I don't make another film...no I don't" Chris replied sternly

"Yes you do...don't say that" Tom replied softly

"I would rather have you in my life then to ever worry about making another film" Chris replied softly

"I just want you to be happy and I don't think you would be happy with me. I don't think I'm worth you losing all of it" Tom replied 

"Oh fucking spare me Hiddleston. Stop worrying about me and think about yourself for once...for once fuck everyone and just think about you" Chris was growing aggravated. He hated how Tom thought so little of himself

"What do you mean" Tom replied feeling a little insulted

"Are you kidding me right now" Chris replied with a chuckle

"Please enlighten me" Tom said now his tone was laced with frustration

"Ever since I've told you how I felt about you...all you have done from the get go is act like an emotional yo-yo. One day you want me and the next day you don't...and why its all because you listen to all the negativity, all of the cynics. Well for once listen to your heart and your own mind...what does it tell you to do. As far as Elsa is concerned she has no say in what I do with my life because we aren't married anymore" Chris replied heatedly

"And it's because of me" Tom replied angrily

Chris just stood there...he was trying to remain calm but it was getting a little difficult. They both stood in silence till Chris walked up to Tom who was still seated.

"The ring...give it to me" Chris whispered softly

"What" Tom replied confused

"Give me back the ring" Chris replied flatly

Tom looked at the ring on his finger and slid it off. Tom raised his hand and placed the ring in Chris's large open palm

"When you are ready to stop listening to what everyone else has to say and ready to listen to yourself you know where to find me" Chris replied as he walked to the front door

"Till then I'm keeping this and I'm going home" Chris replied as he opened the door and slammed it behind him making Tom jump at the sound.

Tom looked down at his hand and the finger where the beautiful ring once was "Fuck me and my fucking insecurities"


	22. One Can Only Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh Out Of Work Update *thumbs up*

A Month Later  
Chris sat in his apartment living room looking out at the view. He loved that he had a great night view...the city lights twinkling in the night sky. Now more than anything he wished Tom was here sitting beside him...he would have loved this. Every time he thought of Tom he felt a mixture of love and anger...he would never stop loving to but the anger he would feel because he couldn't understand how Tom could think so little of himself. He felt himself grow angry when Tom told him he couldn't marry him because he felt Chris would never be happy with him and because of his worry of Chris's career...for once he wished Tom would just think about his own happiness and the hell with everyone else.

Chris looked down and opened his palm. Chris looked down and in his hand was the ring that was supposed to be on Tom's finger. Chris sighed and stood from his couch walking to the kitchen he reached into a kitchen cabinet and the ring box was there. Chris grabbed the box and placed the ring inside...grabbing his keys Chris walked out of his apartment for some fresh air.

*England*  
Tom sat at his kitchen table staring at his cell phone "Just call him you fool"

Tom hadn't spoken to Chris since he told him he couldn't marry him. Chris hadn't try to call either but he really couldn't hold that against him, Chris was hurt and angry. Tom looked over at the clock on his microwave. Tom sighed he had to be ready for an television interview in about an hour and here he was not even bothering to get ready but just staring at a cell phone debating. He wished that he would just be strong like Chris told him to be and not be insecure...to be able to put others aside and think about his own happiness, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. For some reason that's just not how he was and at times he hated himself for it.

"Ugh you are a tragedy Hiddleston" Tom said to himself walking of his kitchen to get ready for his interview

Chris sat on the outside seating of a local cafe. The only thing crossing his mind was how he should of never answered that call with Elsa...maybe if he ignored it Tom would be here now. He would be sitting at home with his fiancee making wedding plans and enjoying being with each other. Chris's phone started to go off in his jacket and with a nervous sigh he pulled it out. It was Robert...he sighed deeply of course it wouldn't be Tom...to much wishful thinking.

"Hello" Chris spoke 

"Hey Chris. Are you busy" Robert asked on the other end

"No I'm not...I'm just at a cafe right now" Chris replied softly

"Wow you are a thrill seeker" Robert replied with a chuckle

"Did you just call me to hassle me again Robert" Chris replied with a growl of frustration

"Easy there. I called to see if you wanted to hang out with us tonight. It might do you some good to get out for a while" Robert replied 

"Nah I really don't think I'm in the mood" Chris replied with a sigh

"Oh come on Chris. Listen I know what happen between you and Tom messed you up but don't act like life is over because of it" Robert replied 

"What much of a life is it when you don't have the person you love by you and are alone. Please enlighten me" Chris replied sadly

"You aren't alone. So please just come out with us and have some fun you really could use it" Robert replied 

Chris sighed and looked to his left where a couple were kissing "Alright fine... I'll go"

"That a boy"Robert replied with a chuckle

Tom sat in the back of a car being driven to the studio where the interview was being held. A smile crept on Tom's face remembering the last time he had an interview he was proposed to. Tom looked out the car window and sighed...he really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Are you not feeling well Mr. Hiddleston" the driver asked looking back at Tom

"Just a little tired but I'll be okay" Tom replied with a soft smile

"Oh I know what you mean...I don't get much sleep either my wife just had a baby" the driver replied with a huge grin

"Oh how wonderful...congrats" Tom replied with a smile

"Yes we are happy...life couldn't be better" the drive replied 

"Well I'm happy for you. If you don't mind me asking how long have you been married" Tom asked with a smile

"Going on three years Mr Hiddleston" the driver replied 

"Please call me Tom" Tom replied with a smile

"Alright well I'm Nathan" Nathan replied with a chuckle

"Wow three years that's great. I bet your family are over the moon for you" Tom replied

"Well not really. My parents didn't want me to marry her to begin with...thought I could do better" Nathan replied softly

"Well that must of been hard for you two" Tom replied with a frown

"No at all. I loved her with every fiber of my being. The moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was the one...you just get that feeling in your gut. She never left my side and is the strongest person I know. She never left my side even when my mother tried to break us up. When you are in love and that person loves you nothing and no one else should matter.  
I'm sorry I'm rambling" Nathan replied with a chuckle

"No I think it's lovely. I love that you shared that with me" Tom replied softly

The car came to a stop and Nathan parked in front of the studio "Well here we are"

Tom looked out to the studio and gave Nathan a confident look "No Nathan...I was wondering if you would mind driving me a little further"

"Sure where to" Nathan asked with a smile

"To the airport. I have a trip that I have been neglecting to take and right now is the perfect time to take it" Tom replied with a smile

Nathan smiled as he started the car back up and began the drive to the airport.


	23. For The Rest Of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update in the morning is always fun:)

Chris got out of the shower and dried himself off leaving the towel wrapped around his waist. He glanced at himself in the mirror...he looked so tired. He really wasn't in the mood to being going to a nightclub but maybe Robert was right...he needed some fun. Chris grabbed a hair tie and pulled his hair back into a small bun and walked into his bedroom. After deciding what to wear Chris got dressed and headed out. It was going to be hard but he was going to try and enjoy himself...even if Tom wasn't by his side.

"Hey you made it" Robert cried out over the loud music

"I told you I was coming" Chris replied with a soft smile

"Well honestly I though you were saying that just to shut me up and not bother to show up" Robert replied 

"Nothing shuts you up so saying that would be a waste" Chris replied with a smirk

"Witty comebacks...you are alive after all" Robert replied with a chuckle

"Come on we're in the back" Robert replied walking in front of Chris while Chris followed

Once they made in to the table all the friends walked up to Chris with warm embraces. 

"I'm so happy you came Chris...we were worried about you"Scarlett said sitting beside Chris

"Well I though it would be nice to get out for a while" Chris replied softly

"Listen Chris. About Tom...I was really bummed out when you told me what happen" Evans said with a frown

"It's okay. I'm holding on to hope for both of us" Chris replied 

"We are too. Tom is just scared but we know that he does love you...and we know Tom loves with everything he has in him" Evans replied with an assuring smile

"Yeah I know. Listen can we just talk about something else and have some fun. I mean that's what I came here for" Chris replied with a grin

"Yeah I think we can do that" Robert replied with a smirk

*Meanwhile*  
Tom sat in his seat his nerves bundling up making him feel a mixture of fear and borderline nausea. He was so scared that he had ruined his chances at happiness by constantly pushing Chris away. This was his last shot...he had to make things right so here he was on a flight to find Chris and tell him that he was wrong and he wanted nothing more than to be with Chris forever. He just wished he wasn't too late and completely blown his chances.

After what seemed like an eternity to Tom the flight landed. When the flight landed it was 4:00 in the morning and Tom was exhausted. All Tom had on him was his wallet and cell phone.He had no luggage being as he came straight here instead of the interview he was supposed to be at...the calls kept pouring in from Luke which he just ignored. He knew that if he answered them he wouldn't hear the end of it...all the questions that he really wasn't in the mood to answer. All the "Where are you? Why didn't you show up? Are you insane?"questions.

Tom pulled out his cell phone...he knew it was late but he hope she would answer "Please answer" 

The line rang until "Hello"

"Scarlett I'm so sorry to wake you but I need a favor" Tom replied 

"Tom...it's four in the morning" Scarlett replied sleepily

"I know darling but I'm sorry. Listen I need the address to Chris's apartment" Tom replied softly

"What? Wait are you here in town Tom" Scarlett asked the surprise apparent in her voice

"Yes I am. I had to come...I really need to make things right. I messed up by pushing Chris away...I was such an idiot" Tom replied sadly

"It's about time you come to your senses" Scarlett replied softly

"I know, so please...can I have the address" Tom replied 

"Of course...only you didn't get it from me. Got it" Scarlett replied with a chuckle

Tom laughed "Got it"

Tom walked out of the airport "Great" 

It had started pouring and Tom had nothing. No extra clothes just the suit that he was wearing...he must have looked silly. Tom hailed a cab and gave the driver Chris's address. He was ready he could do this...he just hoped Chris wasn't to upset to not want to hear what he had to say.

After a 30 minuet drive the cab came to a stop and parked in front of Chris's apartment complex. Tom paid the driver and got out of the cab...the rain was getting worse and Tom was already soaked...he looked for Chris's apartment number and once he found it he walked up the stairs towards it. Tom felt his heart thumping in his chest and he stood in front of the door...after calming his nerves Tom lifted his hand and knocked on the door...this was it.


	24. Say Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking A Nap Got My Brain Juices Going lol :)

Tom knocked his hands shaking along with the rest of him. It was dark, he was wet and beginning to get cold.

"Chris please" Tom whispered through clenched teeth

Chris got out of bed hearing a knocking at his door "Ugh somebody better be dying if not I swear I'm going to kill them for waking me up" Chris thought as he slid on his jeans and walked to the door.

Tom heard the sound of the door lock unhooking from their locks and he heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest. Then the door opened slowly and there he was looking as gorgeous as he always did...even more breathtaking with his golden locks looking a tad unruly.

Chris stood there in shock...his heart felt like it stopped.

"Before you say anything please let me speak" Tom said in a faint whisper

Chris just kept the same surprised look on his face

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat and began to speak "I skipped a television interview back home and hopped on the first flight here. I have no luggage just my cell and wallet. I haven't slept at all since the flight landed at 4:00 am. I came all this way to tell you Chris Hemsworth that I Iove you with everything that I have in me. I've always loved you, I'm so so sorry about everything its just I feel at times like I don't deserve you because you have been so patient with me even with all my whining. I want you Chris, I want all of you forever and I would give anything to be by your side forever and I don't care what anyone has to say about it. You are all that matters to me. As long as we are together the hell with everyone else" 

Chris stood there still not uttering a single word. A stern look on his face now replaced the look of shock he had before.

"Chris please say something...say anything. Tell me you love me. Tell me you hate me but don't just stand there not saying a word" Tom begged softly

"No" Chris replied

"No" Tom replied locking eyes with Chris

Chris took a few steps close to Tom and pulled him in. Their bodies now pressed together Chris closed the gap between them with a passionate Chris making Tom melt in his arms. Damn he's a fantastic kisser.

Chris broke the kiss and smiled "That's all I've been waiting to hear all this time"

Tom smiled "Really? You mean you aren't still angry with me?"

"I was but I couldn't stay mad at the person I love" Chris replied sweetly

Chris then felt Tom begin to shiver again "Shit Tom I'm sorry let's get you out of these clothes. You are drenched"

"That would be lovely" Tom replied with a warm smile

After Tom changed in to a pair of Chris's pajamas's he crawled into bed with Chris. He was so exhausted and it was started to hit him hard. Tom was just about to cuddle up to Chris when Chris shot up in bed.

"Hang on I'll be right back" Chris said placing a kiss on Tom's forehead and walking out of the bedroom

Tom sat in bed a bit confused until Chris came back with a small box in his hand. Tom smiled softly knowing what it was.

"I think this belongs to you love" Chris replied with a smile

Tom smiled. Chris then got down on one knee again.

"Oh Chris you don't have to do that again" Tom replied softly

"Yes I do. Tom now for sure will you marry me" Chris asked with a huge smile

"Oh my darling...yes. It will always be yes" Tom replied softly

Chris got up and took the ring out of the box and placed in back on Tom's finger

"That's where it belongs and that's where it will always stay" Chris whispered as he leaned in to kiss Tom sweetly

"I love you Chris" Tom whispered

"I love you too Thomas...now let's get some sleep" Chris replied softly

"Well to be honest...I'm not all that sleepy yet" Tom replied letting his hand crawl underneath the sheets

"Well I think I know just how to tire you out" Chris replied pulling the sheets above them as he crawled atop of Tom

Tom just giggled as Chris leaned down to kiss him once more.

*Months Later*  
"Why am I so nervous. I've done this before" Chris whispered his hands shaking

"Doesn't matter how many times you've done it. The nerves will always be there" Robert replied tying Chris's blue tie

"I think I'm gonna puke" Chris replied biting onto his lower lip

"You puke on me and I will straight up murder you on your wedding day. Tom will be widow before you even make it down the aisle" Robert replied with a glare

Chris didn't say a word and just smirked at Robert.

Scarlett walked in with a gasp "Oh my gosh you look so handsome...damn it why are all the good ones married or gay"

"Am I invisible here" Robert asked with a sigh

"How is he" Chris asked with a soft smile

"Nervous but you can totally tell he's over the moon right now. Aww you guys are so cute...I can't believe you are getting married" Scarlett said tears about to flow

"Please no tears or nervous breakdowns while I'm still in this room" Robert replied sternly

Chris looked over at Robert with a glare "Okay that's my sign to get out...see you out there Hemsworth" Robert said walking to the door and walking out

Scarlett walked up to Chris and hugged him tightly "I'm so happy for you Chris. For both of you..I know that you two love each other and you deserve each other. You deserve nothing but happiness Chris"

Chris smiled "Thank you...but you are going to make me cry and I can't afford to ruin my makeup" 

Scarlett and Chris both laughed "Hemsworth you are such a smartass"

Tom and Chris decided that something small and private would be perfect. Nothing flashy...Tom wasn't a flashy kind of guy a small private ceremony was more than perfect. It was then that Robert said he was more than happy to let them wed in his huge backyard. It was only close family and friends that were invited to the wedding...no need for a huge guest list.

Chris walked out into the backyard and walked up to the aisle next to the judge that would be marrying him and Tom. The wedding hadn't even started yet and a few people were already in tears. Mostly Scarlett she was always a sucker for true love. After what felt like an eternity Tom stepped out with a huge smile. Chris felt his heart stop...he looked so handsome in his suit with his tie the same color as Chris's. This was the moment that Chris hadn't been waiting for...it was finally here and he couldn't be happier.

After vows being exchanged and the rings being placed on their fingers Chris and Tom were finally a married couple. After the ceremony everyone drove to a local hall that Robert insisted on paying for to join in a lovely small celebration for the new married couple. Tom and Chris sat side by side as people laughed and danced. 

"Okay now everyone you know what time it is" Robert said over the microphone

"It's time for the newlyweds to enjoy their first dance...so come on guys butts on the dance floor" Robert said making the people erupt into laughter

Chris stood and took Tom's hand in his as they made their way to the middle of the floor "May I have this dance"

"Always darling" Tom whispered softly

The music began to play and the couple began their dance. Chris smiled as Tom leaned his head on Chris's shoulder it was perfect...everything was perfect it was as if time stood still and nothing in the world could ruin this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh...the feels


	25. In A Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww so we have reached the end of my story here  
> I want to thank everyone for the kudos and hits  
> I really didn't think it would get that many and I thank you  
> As far as a sequel I'm going to start working on it  
> And I hope you enjoy because one of the subjects of the story will be based  
> On something that hits close to home for me   
> Anyway here we go

"It smells phenomenal in here" Chris whispered into Tom's ear as he wrapped his arms around his waists

"It's almost ready...how about you set the table for our guest darling" Tom replied with a smile

"How about I stay like this...this seems a lot better to me" Chris replied seductively

"Chris come on" Tom replied trying to shimmy Chris off only turning him on

"You did that on purpose" Chris growled out

"Did what" Tom replied coyly

"That little shimmy" Chris replied with a cocked eyebrow

Tom smiled seductively and motioned for Chris to come close to him with his finger "Chris...darling"

"Yeah" Chris replied swallowing the lump in his throat. His face inches away from Tom.

"Set the table" Tom replied with a huge smile and turned to cut some vegetables

"Damn you Hiddleston...totally not fair" Chris replied with a frown as he began to take plates down from the cabinet

It was their first Thanksgiving together. Tom moved in with Chris after Chris wouldn't take no for an answer. Tom however didn't sell his home in England...he decided it would always be there if he and Chris ever felt like they needed to get away for a while. Tom and Chris invited their Avengers cast mates who were on their way and Chris would have India who was on her way with Elsa. Chris invited Elsa to join them but she politely declined...he understood and didn't press the subject any further.

"When did Elsa saying she was coming by" Tom asked placing the vegetables in a pot

"She texted me saying she was about fifteen minuets away" Chris replied with a smile

"I won't lie...I'm a tad nervous" Tom replied softly

"Why" Chris asked 

"Well I really haven't spoke to Elsa since we married and well as far as India goes I hope she harbors no ill feelings toward me. Although if she does I suppose I couldn't be angry with her" Tom replied grabbing some glasses from the cabinet

"Listen it will be fine. Elsa is coming around but its just taking some time and as far as India goes she loves you. So relax and lets just enjoy our day with family and friends" Chris replied pulling Tom in for a sweet kiss

"You always know the right things to say to me" Tom replied lacing his arms around Chris's neck. They were about to share another kiss until the doorbell rang.

"Seriously" Chris mumbled

Tom chuckled "Well guess we will finish this later"

Chris reluctantly let go of Tom with a firm smack on his bottom "I'm holding you to that Thomas"

Tom just rolled his eyes and returned to his cooking. Chris unlocked the door and was greeted with a loud Hello.

"HEY" the group of friends shouted in the hallway

"Hey guys welcome...come in. Tom's in the kitchen...food is about done" Chris replied hugging the friends

"Smells awesome in here" Robert replied walking in to the kitchen

"Hey guys,oh goodness...so happy to have you here" Tom replied walking up the friends and hugging each one of them

"Tom you look great. How are you" Scarlett asked with a smile

"Thank you darling. I'm doing wonderful can't complain I'm over the moon everyday" Tom replied sweetly

Chris was about to join his friends in the living room till he heard a knock at the door. 

Tom smiled at Chris while he made his way to the door. Chris unlocked it and there was Elsa on the other side with his daughter by her side...her hand in hers.

"Daddy" India cried out jumping into Chris's arms

Chris laughed as he picked India up in his arms and hugged her tightly. 

"Are they all here Daddy" India replied sweetly

"Yeah there are...how about you go join them in the living room" Chris replied putting India to run inside and join the other.

Chris stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him " How are you Elsa"

"I'm fine. How are you" Elsa replied softly

"I'm okay...listen if you still want to join us you can. You are more than welcome" Chris replied with a soft smile

"Thank you but I have plans with my family and I'm not sure I'm ready just yet" Elsa replied 

"Okay...listen Elsa thank you for letting her come. It means more than you know" Chris replied with a smile

Elsa just smiled and began to walk away.

"Elsa" Chris called out stopping Elsa

Elsa turned and Chris smiled pulling Elsa into a hug "Thank you"

Elsa hugged back she sighed remembering when they would always do this. Just be in each others arms all day

"I have to go Chris. Take care of yourself and call me when India is ready or if anything. Goodbye Chris and Happy Thanksgiving" Elsa replied as she turned and walked away

Chris watched Elsa leave and once out of sight he walked back in to hear the sound of laughter and Tom letting everyone know that the food was now ready. After everyone ate and were beyond stuffed they retreated to the living room for drinks and dessert. 

"So Chris how's the remarried life" Robert asked with a smirk

"It's great. I get to wake up to an amazing person everyday...never been better" Chris replied softly

"I have to ask. If you had to do it all again would you" Robert asked softly

Chris looked over to the kitchen where Tom and India were sitting at the table sharing dessert. Tom looked up and smiled.

"In a heartbeat" Chris replied with a smile

*Time Passed*

"Okay are you ready" Chris asked sitting in the back of the car watching the flashing of cameras going off

"As I'll every be" Tom replied softly 

Chris took Tom's hand in his and smiled "Don't worry I got you love"

Tom smiled "Let's do this then" 

Tom and Chris stepped out of the car and into the flashing lights. It was the premier night of Thor The Dark World in England and the crowd was insane

Tom and Chris walked the red carpet waving and smiling at all the fans. Tom loved how passionate the fans were. Chris held Tom close as they gave the photographers a chance to take their photos

"How about we give them a real photo" Tom said looking over at Chris with a smile

"Why Thomas what will people think" Chris replied with a smirk

"Darling what ever made you think I give a damn what people think" Tom replied with a wicked smile

"It's about damn time" Chris replied 

Tom and Chris leaned in and met for a passionate kiss making the photographers going crazy snapping photos

In that moment Chris thought about the question Robert asked him at Thanksgiving.

"If you had to would you do it all over again" Robert asked 

Chris looked over at Tom who was waving at all of his fans 

"In a heartbeat" Chris whispered

"In a heartbeat"

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and sequel will be coming in a few days *fingers crossed*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Like :)


End file.
